El Amor es un Encanto (TRADUCCIÓN)
by ElizabethMKJP
Summary: Harry se encuentra inesperadamente siendo asesorado por el profesor Snape. Y como si eso no fuera suficientemente extraño, Snape es amable con él. Por otro lado Snape no puede entender porque de pronto siente un instinto protector sobre maldito Harry Potter ¿Cuál es la Razón de tras de esto? ¿Cuánto durara? Ellos se darán cuenta de una cosa: El amor realmente un encanto (No Slash)
1. Prólogo

**Sumary :**Harry se encuentra inesperadamente a si mismo siendo asesorado por el profesor Snape. Y como si eso no fuera suficientemente extraño, Snape es realmente amable con él. Por otro lado Snape no puede entender porque de pronto siente un instinto protector sobre ¡Maldito Harry Potter! ¿Cuál es la Razón de tras de esto? ¿Cuánto durara? Ellos se darán cuenta de una cosa: El amor realmente es un Encanto (Traducción de **"Love is a Charm"**)

**Completa, No Slash **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Fabulosa J.K. Rowling, la Historia es Original atiaahmed quien me dio permiso para hacer esta traducción **

**Espero que les guste ¡A leer! **

**Prólogo**

Ron estaba recostado sobre una mesa en la biblioteca hasta que Hermione dejo caer junto a él un gran libro haciendo que Ron saltara

— ¡Hermione!— Protestó Ron — Estaba medio dormido

—Bueno— contrarresto ella— esto no es un dormitorio— antes de que él pudiera contestarle, Hermione continuo —Además, encontré lo que estábamos buscando

— ¿De verdad?— de repente la expresión de Ron cambio por una de completa emoción, se inclino sobre el libro cuando Hermione lo abrió, ella o hojeo rápidamente y se detuvo casi a la mitad del libro, paseo un dedo por la pagina leyendo en silencio y finalmente señalo un párrafo

— ¡Léelo!— ordeno pasándole el libro a Ron, él la miro enojado ante la orden pero aun así leyó. Levanto las cejas hasta que estas casi tocaron su cabello pelirrojo y levanto la vista después de un rato

—Es un poco… Arriesgado ¿no?— preguntó inquieto

—Sí bueno— dijo Hermione incomoda— Es lo único que se me ocurre ¡así el tendrá una oportunidad! Esperemos que le dé a cualquiera pero… tú sabes… Snape.

— ¡Shh!— la calló mirando rápidamente alrededor— ¡Ni siquiera lo digas!

— ¿Enserio eres tan supersticioso?— pregunto Hermione burlonamente— Solo hagámoslo y veamos qué es lo que pasa. Incluso si golpea a Snape, solo puede mejorar ¿no lo crees?

Ron la miro no muy convencido

— ¡Tú fuiste el que comenzó con todo esto! — soltó Hermione molesta con el

—Sí, si ¡lo sé!— dijo ron levantando las manos en un gesto para tranquilizarla— solo hagámoslo, tienes razón solo puede mejorar

Hermione asintió y copio el capitulo con la información que necesitaba

— ¿Alumnos de segundo?— La señora Pince se les acerco mirándolos desaprobatoriamente— ¿qué están haciendo todavía por aquí? casi es el toque de queda.

Hermione regreso rápidamente el libro a su lugar, mientras Ron recogía sus cosas. Dejaron la biblioteca bajo la intensa mirada de las señora Pince

— ¿Crees que funcionara?— Murmuro Ron cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente de la biblioteca, Hermione alzó la cabeza apuntando hacia arriba con la nariz

— ¡Por supuesto!


	2. Algunos Encantamientos no Brillan

**Algunos encantamientos no brillan**

— ¿Entonces te sientes mejor?— preguntó gentilmente Hermione a Harry, mientras bajaban a tomar el desayuno

— ¡oh sí! mucho— Harry le sonrió— Madame Pomfrey me dio una poción pimientonica, en realidad estaba bien en tan solo unos minutos, pero ya la conoces no iba a estar satisfecha a menos que pasara la noche en la enfermería

Hermione y Ron rieron

— Cuidado amigo, puede que quiera algo contigo— Bromeo Ron y Harry palideció

— ¡No digas eso!—

Los tres entraron al Gran Salón aun riendo de sus pequeñas bromas. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y llenaron sus platos.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres más, Harry?— pregunto Hermione, el negó con la cabeza

— Lo estoy tomando con calma, después de pasar la mitad del fin de semana en la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey— siguió bromeando, pero Ron y Hermione se lanzaban miradas furtivas

—Tú nunca comes mucho— dijo Ron tentativamente

—Bueno, no todos podemos aspirar tanta comida como tú— respondió Harry, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que intercambiaban sus amigos

—Apenas has comido lo mismo que yo, Harry— dijo Hermione tranquilamente, Harry bajo sus cubiertos y miro alternativamente a los dos

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? mi dieta nunca les había interesado tanto antes

—Bueno después del verano— dijo Ron poniéndose rojo— mi mamá pidió que te cuidara, ella dice que no comes lo suficiente

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella— dijo Hermione acaloradamente

— ¡Sí! — Continuo Ron— alzando la voz también— Estas muy delgado, sin ofender, pero tú eres el más bajo de nuestra generación

Harry frunció en entrecejo, el comentario acerca de su estatura no le gustó

— Tal vez mis padres no eran muy altos

—Harry ese no es el punto— le espetó Hermione— No comes lo suficiente y Ron dice que tu tíos solo te daban un plato de sopa al día ¡eso es indignante!, si mis padres lo supiera ya habrían llamado a servicios infantiles

—No les digas— exclamo Harry, y luego murmuro con un tono de urgencia—Escuchen, Le pregunte a Dumbledore, le pedí quedarme aquí durante las vacaciones de verano, pero él se negó. Le dije que mis tíos no me quieren, no les gusta nada que tenga que ver con la magia. Pero en nunca hace nada, solo dice que tengo que quedarme con los Dursley, así que no hagan drama— Hermione intento interrumpirlo pero Harry no la dejó— Esta bien chicos, solo tengo que estar tres meses en el verano, puedo soportarlo, viví con ellos durante once años ahora realmente estoy mejor. No hay ninguna razón para intervenir, mientras este en Hogwarts tratare e subir unos kilos y ustedes podrían enviarme algunos paquetes de comida durante el verano, si pueden.

— ¡Por supuesto, amigo!— dijo Ron mirando a Hermione

—No hay duda sobre eso, Harry— dijo ella— pero tú necesitas a alguien que realmente se preocupe por ti, y no me refiero solamente a alimentarte, te de ropa y un techo sobre tu cabeza, no como los Dursley lo hacen, yo me refiero a unos padres de verdad. Ya sabes a alguien a quien realmente le importes, que te ame y…

De pronto Harry se levanto y giro hacia ella con una actitud gélida

—Yo tenía padres, pero ahora están muertos, han estado muerto hace mucho tiempo realmente y lo he estado haciendo bien sin ellos hasta ahora, No me hagas desear algo que nunca tendré, Hermione, eso es cruel— Harry se colgó su mochila al hombro y salió del Gran Comedor dejando su desayuno prácticamente intacto

— ¡Harry!— gritó Hermione levantándose para ir detrás de él, sin embargo Ron que había visto los ojos de su amigo brillando sospechosamente, la detuvo

—Dale tiempo — murmuro protegiendo la dignidad de su amigo— si quieres hacer algo bueno por él hazle un emparedado y llévaselo

Hermione le dedico una mirada triste al plato todavía lleno de Harry, le preparo un emparedado y salieron con apresuradamente con sus compañeros hacia las mazmorras para la clase de pociones.

oo00oo00oo

Harry dejo a sus amigos en el comedor y bajo a las mazmorras y dirigió sus pasos hasta el salón de pociones y se paro afuera esperando. Sus pensamientos regresaron al gran comedor y a lo que había dicho Hermione, claro que a él le gustaría tener a alguien que se preocupara por él, pero ¿es que no lo entendían? él no podía cambiar las cosas, sus padres habían muerto y ahora no tenía a nadie que se encargara de él. Se froto los ojos, la vida no era justa y él lo sabía. Pero no había ningún motivo para que le recordaran lo que había perdido y que no tenía ninguna esperanza de recuperar jamás ¿no era así? ¡Como si él pudiera hacer algo para cambiar su situación!

De pronto alguien carraspeo y Harry casi sale de su cuerpo, miró hacia arriba directamente a los ojos de su profesor de pociones. Harry trago saliva siendo dolorosamente consciente de que debía tener los ojos rojos. ¡Oh no!, Snape seguramente se burlaría de él y relataría todo el episodio a sus compañeros n el salón de clases, y él moriría de humillación.

Pero Snape solo se le quedo mirando un momento y se dio la vuelta entrando al aula dejando la puerta abierta y Harry entro tras él, fue a su lugar y saco su libro de pociones. Snape lo estudio y dijo

—Habré el libro en la pagina 19 y lee la receta que prepararemos hoy

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Snape le estaba dando ventaja? pero Snape estaba metido en sus anotaciones ignorando a Harry. Sin creer en su suerte, Harry leyó la receta con mucho cuidado y luego preparo todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para realizarla. Harry ya había puesto lo ingrediente en orden cuando sus amigos y compañeros llegaron al salón y antes de que sus compañeros pudiera hacer otra cosa que mirarlo sorprendidos, Snape empezó la lectura.

La clase no fue nada diferente a lo que solían serlo excepto por una cosa. Él no acosó a Harry como, Snape nunca dejaba de hacerlo por lo que los demás no tardaron en notar el cambio y empezó a lanzarles miradas inquisidoras, Harry solamente se encogió de hombros hacia sus amigos, sin saber si debía probar su suerte al hablar sin permiso. Snape siguió ignorando a Harry y como resultado de eso Harry preparo bien la poción, de hecho solo Malfoy y Hermione lo hicieron mejor que él, Hermione le dedico una amplia sonrisa

—Yo sabía que podías hacerlo mucho mejor— le susurro y le dio dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

El empaco sus cosas tan rápido como los demás Gryffindor, pero cuando estaba por dirigirse a la puerta para salir Snape lo llamó. Él se quedo quieto en su escritorio hasta que el resto de la clase salió del salón

— Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger, adelántense, su compañero se reunirá con ustedes en la siguiente clase— con esas palabras les cerró la puesta en sus narices con un movimiento de varita— Entonces señor Potter

— ¿Si, señor?

Snape tomo la muestra de la poción que Harry había preparado y lo miro a contra luz

—Esto es realmente mejor que el lodo que suele entregarme

—Gracias señor— dijo Harry relajándose de su usual tensión cuando estaba cerca de Snape. Bueno, ahora Snape regresaría a ser el malvado y viejo murciélago de las mazmorras y podrían continuar odiándose mutuamente

—Entonces si lo ignoro, entregara mejores resultados— dijo Snape que parecía realmente perdido en sus pensamientos— Quiero comprobar una teoría contigo, Potter

— ¿Señor?

—Venga a mi oficina a las 7:00 esta noche— dijo quitando la vista del vial de para dirigirla a Harry

— ¿Un castigo señor?

—No— dijo Snape despacio— Es más un experimento

— ¿Un experimento? ¿De qué?

Snape salió de sus pensamientos y susurro

—Ya verá, ahora váyase antes de que se le haga tarde para su siguiente clase

Harry saltó cuando miro el reloj, tendría que apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a los invernaderos, recogiendo su mochila se dirigió a la puerta

—Señor Potter— Harry se volvió a mirarlo impaciente— ¿Cuál es el problema que tenia?

Harry se sorprendió, se quedo parado pasando su peso de un pie al otro

—Nada, señor

—Estaba llorando

— ¡No estaba llorando!— espeto Harry avergonzado, luego trato de arreglarlo añadiendo — Señor

Snape levantó una ceja y dijo — Si, lo estaba, no trate de negarlo. Usted discutió con sus amiguitos, en ese caso tómese un momento y desahóguese antes de venir a mi salón de clases

Harry sintió que las mejillas le ardían y repitió

—No es nada señor— Snape lo miro y dijo

—Muy bien, vaya

Harry no espero a que lo repitiera y se fue. Snape se quedo mirando el punto donde él había estado parado el chico, escuchado sus pasos alejarse.

oo00oo00oo

Snape se paseaba en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, que estaba calificando ensayos

—No es que importe mucho pero te vas a acabar mi alfombra, Severus, dime que es lo que te pasa— dijo ella finalmente

—Hoy fui amable con Potter— dijo finalmente en un tono tétrico, como si estuviera diciendo algo muy malo. Minerva miro por la ventana y luego volvió a mirarlo a él

—Perdona pero no veo ningún cerdo volador— Snape frunció el ceño

— Él llego a mi salón solo y evidentemente había estado llorando, así que le dije que poción íbamos a trabajar en la clase, así el pudo empezar a prepararla antes que el resto de la clase. Y durante la clase, no hice ningún intento por ponerlo en su lugar— Minerva lo observo un minuto y luego se encogió de hombros

—Evidentemente alguien ha sacado de tu pecho la piedra que tenias y la remplazo con un corazón mientras dormías.

— ¡Muy graciosa, Minerva!— soltó Snape molesto, cuando Minerva dejo escapar una media sonrisa antes de poder evitarlo — ¿Por qué mee preocupo? ¡Nunca me ha importado! esta no es razón para mimar al pequeño principito más de lo que ya esta

—Debo, como siempre, estar en desacuerdo con eso. El no está mimado, nadie que no esté completamente ciego por los prejuicios puede verlo— Minerva dejo el tono de broma que estaba usando y miro con severidad a su colega —Como ya te hemos dicho en repetidas ocasiones, el es un muchacho muy educado y modesto, nunca da nada por sentado y siempre trata de complacer a los demás. Excepto por ti claro está, pero supongo que él puede reconocer una causa perdida cuando la ve— Severus la contemplo y suspiro

—Le dije que fuera hoy a mi oficina

— ¡No una detención ahora, Severus!— lo amonesto— no puedes solo dejar al chico en paz y hacer algo bueno por él aunque sea solo una vez, tienes que…

— ¡Escucha mujer!— la interrumpió abruptamente— No es un castigo, le pedí que viniera, pedir, algo así como, requerir su presencia

Minerva se le quedo mirando con suspicacia

— ¿Para qué hiciste eso? — él levanto los brazos al aire exasperadamente

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero averiguar ¿me estoy volviendo loco, Minerva? vi la poción que preparo hoy en clase y estaba bien hecha, así que decidí —fuera de toda mi razón— invitarlo a mi oficina para ver que también lo hace fuera del salón de clases

—Bien hecha— repitió Minerva— pero si siempre dices que él es apenas mejor que Longbottom

—Bueno tal vez yo tenga un poco la culpa de que él de esa impresión— concedió y Minerva apretó los labios molesta

— ¿Y qué?— dijo finalmente— estas corrigiendo un error, encuentro eso conmovedor, si pudieras la amargura de tu pasado y en realidad vieras al niño por quien realmente es y no por hijo de quien es…

—Sí, sí, cualquier cosa es posible ahora— murmuro, más molesto consigo mismo que con ella— Algo está pasando Minerva ¡lo sé! algo no está bien

— ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?— preguntó

—Cuando lo veo…— el empezó y trago saliva— Yo… siento algo… como un instinto protector hacia él

Minerva suspiro aliviada

—Bueno, eso es fácil de entender, él tiene los ojos de Lily y tú estás aquí para protegerlo…

—Pero nunca me sentí de esta manera, no era así ante, ni siquiera al inicio del curso ¿Por qué ha cambiado tan de repente?

— ¿Tal vez estás empezando a preocuparte por él?— sugirió minerva y se gano una mirada aguda por eso— Severus, escucha. No sobre analices las cosas, los Slytherin ven todo en términos de ganancia y perdida. Así que, ¿qué ganas con odiarlo y que pierdes con tratarlo justamente?— Snape la miro sin convencerse

—Mi reputación con los hijos de los mortífagos…

—Puedes pasar del profesor malo y abusivo, al profesor que simplemente lo ignora, eso no es tan malo, puedes hacer correr el rumor de que Dumbledore te está vigilando.

Snape miro hacia los terrenos del colegio

—Severus, relájate y deja que las cosas tomen su curso, todo estará bien, un niño de doce años fue a tu clase llorando y tu no hiciste que se sintiera peor, no es el fin del mundo. Ahora tomate una taza de té conmigo

Snape negó con la cabeza —Tengo que bajar, Potter estará allí pronto— Minerva asintió y le sonrió

—Estás haciendo lo correcto, Severus, cualquiera que sea la razón

Snape bajo la guardia un momento y la dejo ver que tanto lo afectaba esa situación. Ella le dedico una sonrisa enfundándole coraje y el asintió antes de salir de la oficina.

oo00oo00oo

—Profesor— Saludó Potter cuando llego a su oficina

—Potter, adelante— ahí estaba otra vez. El hubiera querido decir algo sarcástico, pero se atoro en su garganta cuando miro esos ojos verdes. Tal vez era la memoria de Lily que finalmente lo estaba atrapando. Quizá que el brillo en esos ojos verdes como el que tenía cuando él la llamo Sangre Sucia. Trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y condujo a Harry de su oficina a su laboratorio privado

—Saca un caldero de peltre y los siguientes ingredientes… — Snape fue diciéndole los ingredientes que Harry, titubeante, llevaba a la mesa. Snape lo miraba mientras lo hacía, luego repaso rápidamente los ingredientes y asintió

Le dio unas cuantas instrucciones de cómo preparar la poción y Harry trituro, corto y peso ingredientes rápidamente, cuando la poción estuvo lista, se seco la frente con una mano

Snape se agacho con su larga y ganchuda nariz sobre la poción en el caldero, he hizo un sonidito

—Nada mal Potter, nada mal

Harry se sorprendió por la alabanza de Snape y se le quedo mirando. Snape le devolvió la mirada

—Continuaremos con el experimento mañana

— Ehh… — dijo Harry, hasta que pudo formar una oración coherente en lio que era su cabeza— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere descubrir, Señor?

—Nosotros— lo corrigió el profesor— estamos tratando de averiguar si podemos hacer un pocionista decente o si no eres más que un inútil.

—Pero, señor, yo pensaba…— pero no dijo lo que estaba pensando

—Pensaba que yo ya había dado por sentado que usted era el más grande inútil que en este castillo— completo Snape por él, Harry se encogió de hombros dando una breve afirmación— pero he cambiado de opinión al ver la poción Winggenweld que realizó hoy, de hecho Potter, creo que podemos convertirlo en el mejor pocionista de su curso de hecho

Harry abrió tanto los ojos que Snape temió por un segundo que estos se le salieran de sus orbitas. Snape rodo los ojos

—Pero, señor, Seguramente Hermione y Malfoy

—La señorita Granger es buena porque es una come libros— dijo sin darle demasiada importancia— no tiene creatividad, y el Señor Malfoy lo hace ciertamente mejor que sus compañeros, pero comete varios errores durante el proceso, es descuidado. Un verdadero pocionista tiene que enfocarse, tiene que estar atento y concertarse, tiene que sentir su poción y saber instintivamente que hacer para tener un resultado perfecto y el Señor Malfoy carece de esos atributos

— ¿Y yo las tengo?— pregunto Harry Incrédulo

— Aun no lo sé— aceptó Snape — todavía no has dado tu mejor esfuerzo y admito que yo he cometido algunos errores al no encaminar tu talento correctamente, pero creo que usted tiene el instinto, solo tiene que tenerse más confianza

— ¿y cómo sabe eso, profesor?— pregunto Harry con genuina curiosidad

—Cuando ve que está haciendo algo mal, sus ojos giran oportunamente al ingrediente que puede arreglarlo, pero no lo usa, su mano duda cuanto tiene que añadir un poco más para hacer su poción perfecta, pero no procede, tengo que decir que es extremadamente frustrante de ver

Harry enfrento a Snape tratando de recordar cuando había actuado como él decía que lo hacía

—Aunque puede ser solo cosa de suerte o casualidad, tenemos que asegurarnos antes de seguir adelante

— ¿seguir con que señor? pregunto Harry, temiendo la respuesta

—Si en realidad eres tan talentoso como sospecho, quiero tomarlo como aprendiz algún día, le daré asesorías en pociones

Harry abrió la boca, sintió como si el troll de la montaña que había enfrentado en su primer año le hubiera aporreado con fuerza.

— ¿Señor?— pregunto Harry con la voz súbitamente aguda, el profesor de pociones lo miro molesto

—Sí, si Potter, todo esto es bastante sorpresivo, lo sé— le espetó al chico— ahora ¿podria abstenerse de recalcarme mis errores en la cara y regresar mañana a la misma hora?, tiene que terminar la poción, hasta entonces

Harry miro su caldero y se sintió mareado

—Ehh…— empezó— ¿puedo decir algo al respecto?

—No— dijo Snape levantando una ceja dejando claro que no aceptaba protestas

oo00oo00oo

Para los que ha preguntado sí la historia es mucho mas larga, tiene de hecho 7 capítulos, y ya tiene dos secuelas

espero que les guste

**En el siguiente capitulo: El pequeño yo en entrenamiento**

Harry empezó sus tutorarías con Snape e inesperadamente a llevarse bien con Snape, Había obtenido un permiso especial para dormir más tarde.


	3. El Pequeño yo en Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Fabulosa J.K. Rowling, la Historia es Original atiaahmed quien me dio permiso para hacer esta traducción ** **El pequeño yo en Entrenamiento **

—Entonces ¿qué quería Snape?— pregunto Ron cuando Harry entro por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda

—Pellízcame por favor— dijo Harry aturdido, No necesito pedirlo dos veces porque sus dos amigos lo pellizcaron al mismo tiempo— ¡auch! con uno habría sido suficiente ´

Ron se encogió de hombros

— ¿Entonces qué pasó?— pregunto Hermione

—Snape quería que preparara una poción— dijo— una solución inflamadora

Hermione asintió — vamos a preparar eso más adelante este año

Ron agitó la mano a Hermione para que se callara, impaciente por escuchar lo que tenía que decir Harry y ella apretó los labios

—El me hizo un cumplido por la poción

Ron lo miro con una expresión como si de pronto hubiera aparecido Hagrid en un tutu.

— ¿Estás seguro de que eso paso?, ¿no habrás tenido un sueño Raro, verdad?

— ¡Ron!— lo amonesto Hermione — ¿Qué paso entonces?

—El dijo que podía ser un buen pocionista, que tenía talento y que si mañana termino la poción como él la quiere, el me dará asesorías

— ¿De veras?— chillo Hermione emocionada, Ron lo miro desconcertado

— ¿Eso es bueno? — preguntó

—Por supuesto, Ron — dijo ella— Snape es uno de los mejores porcionistas de Inglaterra ha hecho colaboraciones invaluables a ciencia y escribe regularmente en "El caldero"

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Harry

—Es algo así como "Transfiguración de hoy"— ellos la miraron aun sin comprender, ella dijo un poco irritada— traten de leer algún día, eso les vendría bien ¡por dios santo! esas son las revistas lideres en esos temas

—Y nos estás diciendo esto porque… - apunto Ron

—Él es uno de los mejores y si él te asesora y lo haces bien— ella se estremeció tomando inhalando profundamente y termino casi en un susurro — Harry quizá algún día te tome como su aprendiz

Harry se quedo muy sorprendido, entendió porque eso significaba buenas noticias

— ¡Sí eso dijo él!

Hermione profirió un chillido tan agudo que Ron se tapo los oídos —Merlín

— ¡Eso es genial, Harry! — Dijo emocionada— eso sería estupendo, ¡y eres tan chico!

—No tan soy "tan" chico— murmuro Harry— Y no te emociones demasiado, tal vez el decida que soy terrible después de todo, ¿Quién sabe por qué se molestaría después de todo?

Harry finalmente había llegado a al centro del asunto, pero Hermione ya tenía una respuesta para eso

—Porque si tu talento es natural, el seguramente quiere tomarte como su aprendiz antes de que alguien más lo haga— dijo ella— el nunca toma a nadie como aprendiz, además sí algún día haces importantes contribuciones a la ciencia, también se las atribuirían a él, eso sin olvidar…— ella le dedico una sonrisa disculpándose por lo que iba a decir—… que eres Harry Potter

Harry rodó los ojos por eso, pero él lo entendía lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle. Tener Al-Niño-que-Vivió como aprendiz tenía que darle muy buena reputación.

—De cualquier manera aun tengo que terminar esa poción

—Si yo fuera tú, echaría a perder la poción a propósito— dijo Ron y Hermione lo miro escandalizada

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Harry no saboteo la poción, porque seguramente Hermione le hubiera cortado la cabeza. Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que podía, y se hundió frente al escritorio una vez que hubo terminado. En todo ese tiempo Snape no había dicho nada. Harry solo escuchaba algún gruñido cuando añadió un poco más de brazo de rata de lo necesario, pero aun pudo rectificarlo. De hecho se veía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Snape olfateo la poción y checo su consistencia, finalmente Snape silbó y asintió

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó Harry, Snape lo miro estudiándolo por un minuto y luego dijo

— Perfecto

— ¿Perfecto?— repitió Harry

—Sí, Potter ¿necesito deletreárselo?— Harry negó sacudiendo la cabeza, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

— Bueno, felicidades— dijo Snape— ahora yo te voy a asesorar

Harry trago saliva

—Profesor… Yo realmente aprecio su oferta… Esto… ammm… significa mucho

Snape levanto una ceja adivinando que era…

—Palabra por palabra de la señorita Grenger ¿no es así?

Harry considero negarlo, pero asintió, Snape de hecho sonrió

—Está bien— dijo lentamente— usted entenderá cuan es el honor, eventualmente

Harry se encogió de hombros desesperanzado

—Muéstreme su horario, Señor Potter, veamos donde podemos acomodar sus lecciones extra — cuando Harry le enseño su horario, Snape apretó los labios— viernes en él la cuarta hora

Ese era su único periodo libre del año

—Pero eso no es suficiente— murmuro Snape, Harry lo miro alarmado

— ¡También tengo practicas de quidditch, señor!…

— ¡Sí!—dijo Snape con impaciencia y lo miro de mala manera— ¡No lo sabía!

Harry sonrió un poco, cuando Snape miro su horario como su pudiera eliminar alguna clase con la mirada.

—Si no fuera por Defensa…—dijo Snape despacio, perdido en sus pensamientos. Una idea maravillosa le vino a la mente a Harry

— ¡Señor!— dijo emocionado— puedo saltarme las clases de defensa para las asesorías— Snape levanto su ceja nuevamente y siseo

—Ya quisieras — Harry hizo un mohín— en realidad a mí también me gustaría— dijo Snape volviendo a mirar el pergamino— pero creo que tendrás que pasar por esa pérdida de tiempo

Harry cruzo de brazos un poco mal humorado, imaginando que no serviría proponer saltarse Historia de la Magia

—Muy bien, no hay nada que podamos hacer— dijo Snape dándole esperanza a Harry— tendrás que seguir un currículo de pociones, diferente al de tus compañeros, Le daré uno más avanzado para usted

Harry parpadeo y titubeo al decir — Señor, yo nunca he sido bueno en pociones, hice una correctamente. ¿No está… Ehh… exagerando un poco… Señor?

— ¿Sabe? poner "señor" al final de cada frase no hace que suene menos grosero— Snape remarco— no estoy exagerando, se lo que veo, Lo hará bien lo sé, Además mientras más pronto se convierta en mi aprendiz, exentara los exámenes de pociones, entonces eso no deberá ser un problema…

Snape ya estaba haciendo planes por adelantado, mientras Harry aun no entendía como era que se había metido en ese lío en primer lugar

— ¿No necesita el permiso de Dumbledore o algo así?, dijo un poco desesperado

—Oh, por supuesto— dijo saliendo precipitadamente de sus pensamientos— Y debes referirte al director como "profesor" o "director"

— Si señor— respondió Harry abatido— ¿eso significa que tendré que llevar un currículo diferente y también tendré que venir los viernes?

Snape le dedico una mirada fría

— ¡Por supuesto pequeño idiota! Durante las lecciones de pociones, difícilmente tendré tiempo de concentrarme en usted, así que los viernes prepararemos pociones, juntos y podremos sacar diferentes proyectos.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

Snape abrió la boca para explicarle, pero la cerró y le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa

—Ya lo verá

Harry estaba a punto de quejarse por eso, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, si lo hubiera hecho seguramente Snape lo hubiera matado. Finalmente sucumbió a su destino y asintió cuando el profesor agrego que empezarían en el que solía ser su viernes libre.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

La semana prosiguió y Harry tomo su nuevo papel. Los Slytherin estaban en shock cuando se enteraron del rumor de las nuevas disposiciones que Dumbledore le había ordenado a Snape hacer que el talento de Harry emergiera. Así Harry empezó con su nueva currículo adelantando a sus compañeros. Para su propia sorpresa lo hacía realmente bien, y era extraño porque era acosado por miradas celosas de Hermione y Malfoy, pero trataba de ignorarlos a ambos. Llego el viernes y se encontró de nuevo en compañía del Maestro de Pociones en persona.

—Bueno quítate la capa y enrolla tus mangas— ordeno Snape, mientras preparaba la mesa de trabajo, Harry parpado, supuso que no iría muy bien acusar a Snape de sonar como un pedófilo la primera vez que preparaban una poción juntos, así que obedeció e hizo lo que Snape le ordeno y se dio cuenta de que Snape también se había quitado la capa y enrollado sus mangas, cuando levanto el antebrazo izquierdo noto un resplandor, había una especie de hechizo sobre en el, Harry ¿estaba escondiendo una herida? ¿Por qué no simplemente se ponía un vendaje? Quizá tenía un tatuaje vergonzoso que se había hecho en su juventud, Harry se entretuvo pensando que podía ser

— ¿Lo divierto?— pregunto Snape

—No, señor— se apresuro a contestar Harry

—Entonces procedamos con lo nuestro

— ¿Proceder con que señor?— pregunto Harry tentativamente

—Hoy vamos a prepara una poción Mata-Lobos ¿Sabe para que se usa?

— ¿Para matar lobos señor? — esforzándose por de adivinar

—Sé que no conoce la respuesta— contesto Snape fríamente— pero fue un buen intento, no obstante, se trata de una poción que ayuda a los hombres lobos a conservar la conciencia durante las noches de Luna Llena

Harry lo miro con la boca abierta

— ¿Qué? pregunto Snape

— ¿Existen los hombres lobo?— pregunto con asombro

—Usted realmente necesita un mejor profesor de Defensa— siseo Snape— Por supuesto, ellos se transforman con la luna llena, si un hombre lobo te muerde, y eres lo bastante desafortunado de sobrevivir al ataque

— ¿Desafortunado?

— La licantropía es una condición muy dolorosa, esta enfermada se llama Licantropía y controlar su entendimiento solo es posible mediante esta poción que es muy complicada de elaborar y muy cara también. Por otro lado uno hombre lobo puede matar incluso a sus seres queridos, es por eso que son tan desafortunados y peligrosos. Son rechazados por la comunidad mágica y muy discriminados

Harry lo miro por un momento y pegunto lentamente

— ¿Usted es un…?

Snape frunció el seño hasta que sus cejas estuvieron casi juntas

— ¡Por supuesto que no Imbécil! un hombre lobo no sería capaz de ensañar durante las fases de luna llena, la transformación les quita mucha energía y antes de que pregunte, tampoco soy un vampiro

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y luego volvió su atención a la poción.

—La poción Mata-lobos es muy complicada y solo un verdadero maestro de pociones puede prepararla adecuadamente— explico Snape— Adivine cual es el ingrediente principal.

— ¿La Luparia señor?— dijo Harry

— Dije adivine— murmuro Snape para sí mismo, pero en ese momento Harry recordó

— ¡Acónito!, se llama Acónito, Anapelo o Luparia

Snape lo miro impresionado, y dijo— Correcto— Harry sonrió

—Lo recuerdo de nuestra primera clase

—Puede recordar eso— Snape contemplo y recibió una mirada de su estudiante— ¡Oh vamos!, supérelo ya, no fue tan malo

Harry siguió mirándolo, así que Snape continúo con la lección

—La poción Mata-lobos es muy potente, cometer un error en su preparación, podría matar a quien la bebiera, así que es imperativo prestar atención. Hice una lista para usted, prepare estos ingredientes exactamente como lo describe, preste atención, no es un concurso de velocidad

Harry asintió y leyó la lista, el tomo los ingredientes que necesitaba y empezó a trabajar con ellos. Desde ese momento Snape lo ignoro, lo cual ayudo mucho para hacerlo correctamente, cayó en un ensimismamiento, trabajando en silencio y eficientemente hasta que termino, limpio su lugar de trabajo y recogió los ingredientes, cuando regreso, Snape estaba bajando sus mangas.

—Ven aquí— le ordeno. Harry se paro junto a él tratando de mirar dentro del caldero, pero era demasiado bajo. Molesto intento trato de pararse en las puntas de sus pies, pero Snape fue aun más impaciente que él. De repente lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo levanto en el aire.

Harry chillo indignado al ser levantado sin previo aviso y se ruborizo

— ¡Bájeme!— protesto

— Mira el caldero, no puedo sostenerlo para siempre— Harry miro el caldero y asintió, Snape lo puso en el suelo— eres tan liviano que podria preparar pociones cargándolo con un brazo— Harry lo miro desafiante

— ¡No lo haga!

— No haga lió, sígame

Él lo guio a su oficina

— Tendré que preparar la poción durante el fin de semana, los hombres lobo deben tomarla todos los días una semana antes de la luna Llena

— ¿Qué les pasa entonces?

—Se convierten en una bestia, pero conservan la conciencia de sí mismos, de esa manera pueden acurrucarse sin hacer daño a nadie y esperar que pase la noche

—Pero si lo quisieran ¿todavía podrían morder personas?— Pregunto Harry, Snape lo miro con extrañeza, recordando a Fenrir Greyback, y asintió

—Sí, eso es posible ¿Pero te imaginas a alguien haciendo eso?

Harry hizo una mueca pero no contesto

—La próxima semana podemos…— Snape saco un enorme libro con el título "_Moste Potente Potions_" Estaba muy desgastado, parecía ser uno de los favoritos del profesor

— ¿Puedo elegir yo?— preguntó Harry, Snape noto una expresión de inocente entusiasmo en la cara de Harry. Le tomo un momento pero le paso el libro a Harry y señalo el índice, Harry pasó el dedo sobre la lista, y se detuvo en una

— ¿Qué hace la poción multijugos? — preguntó

— Te permite transformarte en cualquier persona durante una hora, siempre y cuando tengas algo de esa persona

Harry silbó ente los dientes, y luego miro hacia arriba con los ojos brillantes

— ¿Podemos hacer esa?

Snape lo miro por un momento, aparentemente, pedido en sus pensamientos

— Es algo avanzada….

— ¡Por favor!— rogó Harry con los ojos grandes y redondos, la misma expresión que usaba Dudley cuando suplicaba por dulces— Sería genial, y usted mismo lo ha dicho, solo un verdadero maestro puede preparar las pociones multijugos y aun así he sido de ayuda

Snape bajo la mirada hasta él y dijo suavemente

— Sí lo has sido

Harry se sorprendió por el tono gentil en la voz d su maestro de pociones al decir esas simples palabras, se maravillo al ver el rostro de su profesor, el nunca había mirado así a nadie, su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho.

Snape rompió el momento de silencio aclarándose la garganta bruscamente, y dijo:

—Muy bien, prepararemos eso, copia el capitulo y léelo, y quiero que prepares los ingredientes que creas que puedes preparar sin que yo tenga que decirte cómo hacerlo ¿está claro?

—Sí, señor

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

— ¿Vas a tener asesoría este viernes? Es Halloween— preguntó Hermione

—Oh no, lo cambiamos para el jueves después de las clases— contesto Harry

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?— Harry sonrió animado por la pregunta de Hermione

—Veritaserum, ¿sabes? el ministerio le compra todo sus reservas del profesor Snape

Hermione también sonrió, Harry lo decía con orgullo

— Eso suena genial, pero se supone que es uy difícil de hacer. ¿No toma un ciclo lunar completo prepararla? Son muchos pasos a seguir y tienes que estar realmente concentrado todo el tiempo.

Hermione se acerco a Hermione y le susurro

—Tengo permiso para quedarme durante la noche en el laboratorio del profesor para poder ver el proceso clave, antes de que madure, el se queda trabajado hasta tarde, ya sabes— Hermione lo miro sorprendida

— ¿de verdad?, ¿y tú vas a dormir? — Harry se sorprendió

—Yo… no lo sé… supongo que cuando terminemos me enviara al dormitorio

Pero eso no paso

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

El día antes de Halloween

—Entonces señor Potter, ¿cómo haría usted para contrarrestar la Actaea*?

Harry estaba sentado en el rincón, junto al caldero que Snape agitaba continuamente. Como él no era lo suficientemente alto para pararse junto a Snape y mirar el proceso habían acordado que él se sentaría en la mesa a un lado, y aunque la mesa no era muy alta, Severus lo levantaba cada vez para subirlo, lo que siempre hacia que las mejillas de Harry se tornaran del color de cerezas maduras

Los ojos de Harry volaron hacia el caldero y dijo:

—Centinodia— Snape tomo el ingrediente y agrego un poco en el caldero, el contenido chisporroteo y se volvió transparente. Harry sonrió cuando Snape casi levanto una ceja.

—Ahora tenemos que esperar— Snape levanto a Harry y lo puso de pie— puede sentarse ahí y entretenerse con un libro

Con las mejillas coloradas murmuro— sí, señor— y se sentó en una silla larga, estiro las piernas y se puso cómodo, se había sentado en esa silla algunas veces y ahora la llamaba secretamente la llamaba "su silla". El había encontrado la forma de acurrucarse cómodamente, Tomo el tomo el libro de "_Moste Potente Potions_" para buscar su próximo proyecto, el paso distraídamente las paginas preguntándose qué tarde era, porque sus parpados se estaban volviendo pesados.

Cuando Snape alzo la mirada, Potter se había quedado dormido en su silla, el libro se balanceaba en su regazo estando peligrosamente cerca de caer. Snape silenciosamente tomo el libro y cubrió a Harry con una manta, el debía haber sabido que el niño era un muy joven para permanecer despierto durante todo el proceso.

El volvió su atención al suero y siguió preparándolo mientras escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Harry. Se sentía armonía, incluso parecía que la respiración del chico estaba sincronizada con el burbujear de la poción. Snape aun se preguntaba cómo era que no se había dado cuenta, el chico quizá no era tan bueno como el mismo cuando tenía su edad, pero definitivamente tenía un talento sorprendente y buena disposición para el trabajo. Desde el inicio de sus lecciones había preparado los ingredientes meticulosamente y siempre mantenía su estación de trabajo, limpia y ordenada. El podía sobresalir en pociones si se lo proponía y sorprendería a todo el mundo, y parecía que el chico empezaba a desear justamente eso.

Snape ahora podía ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento que tenía en su pecho cada vez que lo veía, Orgullo, un intenso y reconfortante orgullo, el había creado eso, era en realidad bastante similar a mirar el Veritaserum dentro de su caldero, pero en lugar de venderlo, se quedaría con el chico cerca de él. Incluso sentía una punzada de envidia cuando pensaba en las vacaciones de verano. Eran varias semanas en las que bien podria trabajar con el chico, lo que podían crear con todo ese tiempo… En no tenia que enseñar en todo el día, más tiempo para dedicarlo al caldero, iba a extrañar a su pequeño asistente, porque sus familiares iban a reclamarlo, el ya estaba planeando cómo hacer para tener al chico con él una semana o dos. Para las vacaciones el probablemente estaría listo para experimentar, sus habilidades se perfeccionarían lo suficiente para ese punto. Snape se moría de ganas por saber lo que ese pequeño demonio podía contribuir a su investigación, Suspiro, pero no el tomaría el tren y se iría por semanas ¡Meses incluso! Finalmente Snape se había encontrado alguien con quien se relacionaba bien y tendría que dejarlo ir durante meses. Frunció el seño. Debía haber una manera

Cuando la poción estuvo lista, Snape limpio la mesa de trabajo y miro al niño durmiendo en la silla, no podía dejarlo allí, no así, así que con cuidado tomo a Harry en sus brazos y lo llevo a sus habitaciones, el niño se volteo al sentir el calor de su cuerpo y se acurruco en sus brazos, Harry apoyo con seguridad la cabeza en el hombro de Snape respirando un cálido aliento en su cuello. Como si le perteneciera el profesor de pociones y nunca hubiese sido de otra manera. Snape se encontró incomodo en esa posición, pero se las arreglo para dejar a su durmiente estudiante en el sofá. Informo a Minerva por red floo donde estaba Harry y se fue a la cama. Cuando dejo chico en su salón, Sintió que en realidad no le importaba mucho el hecho de que Harry se hubiera recargado en su hombro, como había pensado

**Siguiente Capitulo:** Harry despierta en las habitaciones de Snape la mañana de Halloween, ¡y se le escapa algo de su situación en la casa de sus tíos! La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta y muchas discusiones serias y emociones tan burbujeante como un caldero hirviendo.


	4. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Fabulosa J.K. Rowling, la Historia es Original atiaahmed quien me dio permiso para hacer esta traducción** Halloween

Harry despertó en un lugar extraño, miro a su alrededor aun un poco somnoliento, estaba acostado en un cómodo sofá café, con unos cojines suaves de felpa, frente a él estaba una chimenea, la repisa estaba hecha de piedra negra, el resto de la estructura estaba hecho de madera obscura. También había un comedor grande con seis sillas forradas de respaldo alto, en casi cada esquina había estantes llenos de libros. Harry miro más de cerca y se dio cuenta de que los libros no estaban en estricto orden, más bien algunos libros estaban puestos horizontalmente encima uno de otros, parecía que simplemente eran demasiados para caber todos ahí. Harry pensó que así encontraría la casa de Hermione si algún día la visitaba.

—Buenos días señor Potter

Harry dio un salto y se sentó con la espalda recta, mirando a su profesor, el aun tenia puesta su ropa del día anterior, cubierto con una manta y recostado en un sofá. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, así como su uniforme, buscó sus lentes en la pequeña mesa junto a él.

— ¿Dónde estamos?, preguntó tallándose los ojos bajo las gafas, Snape lo miro por un momento antes de contestar.

—En mis habitaciones, se quedó dormido en el laboratorio

Harry miro sorprendido a Snape, como él esperaba pero por una razón completamente diferente

— ¿Me perdí la final del proceso?— Peguntó Harry con una voz aguda— ¡Pero… pero…!

Snape se relajo visiblemente y dijo:

—Podrá venir la próxima vez también. Tendrá que una siesta antes de comenzar…

— ¡No necesito una siesta, no soy un bebé!— dijo Harry avergonzado y con indignación— ¡Puedo permanecer despierto todo ese tiempo"

Harry recibió una ceja levantada como respuesta

— ¡Puedo hacerlo!— protestó Harry— era tarde y la temperatura era agradable, y mi silla es bastante cómoda…

Snape lo miró sorprendido ante las palabras "mi silla" pero no lo corrigió

— Bueno, será una condición si quiere venir la próxima vez que prepare Veritaserum

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Harry enérgicamente

—Dígame cuando tenga hambre— Snape levanto un dedo y lo reto—No ha cenado, la profesora McGonagall sí entera me matará— Harry parpadeo

—Bueno… yo no tenía hambre

Pero Snape no lo estaba escuchando, estaba inclinado en la chimenea ordenando el desayuno. Harry discretamente acomodo su ropa y fue hacia el laboratorio para tomar su mochila he irse

—El baño está del otro lado— Harry se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió hacia Snape sorprendido

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No quiere lavarse la cara y arreglar un poco su cabello antes de desayunar?— Snape señalo una puerta— He traído un cepillo de dientes para usted, es el azul

Harry lo miro por un momento, luego fue al baño. Snape le había indicado la puerta de la izquierda, era pequeño pero tenía todo lo que un hombre como Snape podría necesitar, lo que incluía varias esencias. Bueno, esto le daría algo de tiempo, en lugar de subir a la torre de Gryffindor y luego volver a bajar al Gran Comedor, podría ir directamente a desayunar, incluso podría comerse algunos waffles, su humor mejoro con esa idea. Más despierto y listo para el día, Harry salió del baño directamente hacia la puerta del laboratorio

— ¿A dónde va?— pregunto Snape extrañado

—Estoy recogiendo mis cosas para ir a tomar el desayuno, señor— contesto Harry

Snape lo miro, frente a él el desayuno estaba servido en la gran mesa del comedor

—Señor Potter— empezó lentamente— tratare de de hacer esto mas lo más claro humanamente posible, usted va a tomar el desayuno aquí, conmigo, en esta mesa.

Le indico un lugar en la mesa donde un plato con el desayuno lo esperaba, Harry solo ser quedo ahí parado

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Voy a comer con usted?— preguntó dudoso mirando a su profesor

— ¿Hay algún Problema con eso?

—No—Harry titubeo y tomo su lugar— es solo que nunca pensé… bueno, gracias, Señor— Snape frunció el seño y dijo

— No necesita agradecerme

Comieron en silencio por rato, Harry prácticamente inhalando los waffles y Snape señalo la fruta con la mirada. Después de que Harry llenara su tercera ronda waffles con moras, Snape hablo

— ¿Por qué no pidió cenar anoche y esperaba que lo dejara marchar sin desayunar?—Harry miro a Snape y se encogió de hombros

—Pensé que esperaba que fuera al Gran Comedor a desayunar, señor. Y en realidad no tenía hambre ayer.

Snape no sabía por ese simple mal entendido estaba irritándolo tanto. Era solo que no le gustaba pensar en cómo su relación había cambiado y que el chico todavía pensara en él como el malvado murciélago de las mazmorras. No que hubiera nada malo con los murciélagos… Harry nunca había pensado en eso de esa manera y meneo la cabeza

—Es solo que no esperaba que usted…

—Ayer lo lleve y lo deje dormir en mis habitaciones privadas, le quite los zapatos y los lentes y lo cubrí con una de mis mantas, encendí la chimenea para que no pasara frio— dijo Snape mirando a Harry que tenia las mejillas ardientes, que se ponían cada vez más rojas — No lo pensé dos veces ¿Por qué no pensó que lo alimentaria también?

Harry se sintió consternado, él no sabía porque

— ¡Bueno nunca le pedí que hiciera nada de eso!, hubiera sido suficiente con que me despertara y me mandara a mi torre, ¡De hecho era lo que estaba esperando!

— ¿Después de todo este tiempo en que hemos estado trabajando juntos, esperaba que lo despertara y lo mandará por el frio y vacio castillo hasta la torre de Gryffindor, cuando podía solo quedarse a dormir aquí? — Preguntó Snape incrédulo, con una ira incontrolable hacia el muchacho— ¿Todavía piensa en mí como el enemigo? ¿Cómo alguien que quiere hacerle daño?

Harry negó con la cabeza

—No… pero… ¿no lo entiende? ¡Nadie hace eso!

— ¡oh, vamos!— espeto Snape— ¿Quiere decirme que sus tíos nunca lo llevaron a la cama y lo arroparon? ¿Qué más? ¿No le daban de comer?

Harry palideció y miro a Snape como si fuera como si fuera un ciervo deslumbrado por la luz de un faro. Snape abrió un poco la boca y vio la verdad en esos ojos verdes sin utilizar Legremancia

— ¿Ellos no lo hacían?— susurro incrédulo, Harry aclaro su garganta y se puso de pie temblorosamente

— Muchas gracias por todo, profesor, realmente lo aprecio mucho— dijo con propiedad y luego prácticamente voló al laboratorio, Snape lo escucho hurgar en su mochila y luego salir por la puerta de la oficina.

Snape se quedó atónito, mirando el waffle a medio comer del chico, una fresa cayó de la orilla, el chico prácticamente había tapizado el waffle con crema batida. Comía como alguien que esperaba que le quitaran la comida en cualquier momento. Snape conocía ese sentimiento, toma tanto todo puedas en el tiempo que tengas. Él empujo su desayuno, de repente se sintió mal.

Snape Irrumpió en la oficina de McGonagall

— ¡Minerva esto no está bien!

Ella lo miro molesta, luego señalo la puerta

—Tan educado como siempre, ¿podrías por lo menos cerrar la puerta?, ahora ¿Cuál es el problema?

Snape se giro hacia ella, listo para escupir todo lo que sabía, pero de detuvo un momento ¿Harry quería que él lo dijera? Sacudió la cabeza ¿De dónde venía eso? no había ninguna pregunta sobre lo que el chico quería, Harry no había confiado en él -¿Por qué ese pensamiento le sabía tan amargo?- Snape prácticamente le arrancó la información, ¿y Harry?, ¿pero qué…? volvió a sacudir la cabeza tratado de aclarar sus pensamientos

—Minerva, ¿Qué sabes de los parientes de Harry?

Minerva alzó las cejas hasta que casi tocaron su cabello

— ¿Harry? — Dijó Minerva subrayando la palabra— Bueno solo los vi una vez. Son muy estirados, tienen un hijo de la edad de Harry, el padre podría remplazar a un rinoceronte en el zoológico, y su hijo con él. Petunia es tan huesuda como los hombres gordos. Parece que midiera con una regla el pasto del Jardín delantero cada mañana.

Snape clavo su vista en el escritorio

— Conozco a Petunia, pero pensé… creía que ella había madurado. Ella odiaba la magia, odiaba a su hermana, la envidiaba por poseerla, estaba celosa de nosotros, de nuestra amistad. Pero se casó ¡Tiene un hijo! Nunca hubiera pensado… ¿Por qué no crió a su sobrino huérfano con el mismo cuidado que a su hijo? Ella no puede seguir teniéndole rencor a su hermana… Es solo que, no puede ser

Minerva se contuvo de remarcarle a Severus que él había estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo con el padre de Harry.

— ¿De qué te diste cuenta, Severus? ¿Qué no es el pequeño príncipe mimado que tú creías? — Snape levantó la mirada, su fría coraza había desaparecido, la vulnerabilidad era visible en su cara, en sus ojos

—El es como yo, Minerva— susurro— no solo en pociones… ellos lo odian, no se preocupan por él, lo matan de hambre— Minerva lo miro sorprendida

— ¿Él te lo dijo?

—No, pero lo sé

— ¿Cómo?

El hizo un recuento de los eventos de esa mañana y miro esperanzado a Minerva, ella debía tener una muy buena explicación. Ella negó con la cabeza

—Creo que entendiste perfectamente, Severus. Todo da a entender que es así, la ropa de segunda mano que usa, el estado de sus anteojos, el no haya pasado las fiestas en casa y lo miserable que se ve al final del curso y que entusiasmado esta al principio.

Snape recargo su cabeza en sus manos

—Es como yo, se está repitiendo otra vez

—Severus— dijo Minerva con un tono suave en la voz— ¿Crees que él hablaría contigo?, no podemos hacer nada a menos que el admita que es maltratado en su casa

—No lo sé, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie— dijo, recordando como el niño se había acurrucado contra él la noche anterior cuando lo tomo en sus brazos, la sensación de su calor contra el pecho, una sensación que reconforto a ambos, aun cuando había sido en un momento de inconsciencia. De pronto sintió frío en el cuerpo— pero lo intentare ¿Qué hay de Albus?

Minerva frunció los labios

— ¿Qué con él? Él ni siquiera reacciona a ello, si me preguntas a mí, creo que él lo sabe, solo está tratando de ver que tanto puede soportar el chico, está determinado a seguir con esto lo mas que pueda, dejarlo con ellos comprometiendo la felicidad de Harry

Snape sintió que una vieja rabia se apoderaba de él. No iba a dejar que la misma historia se repitiera, Harry no sufriría lo que él había sufrido

— ¡Esto es indignante!— bramo— No lo voy a permitir, el chico no regresara con sus parientes este verano, el jamás tendrá que regresar a ese lugar con esas bestias viles, si tengo que hacerlo, le exprimiré la información, pero él no regresará— cuando termino su exabrupto Minerva replicó con calma

—Todo eso está muy bien Severus pero tienes que pensar ¿qué pasara después? ¿A dónde irá el chico?

Snape medito. Los Weasley probablemente harían lo imposible por llevárselo, pero es pensamiento no le gustaba, tenía la sensación inquietante de antes, El quería al niño, el descubrimiento lo sacudió, el sentimiento era abrumador como si fuera de mucho tiempo y no solo en ese instante, él quería cuidar de ese niño, y más que eso quería ser su padre, era tan fuerte que la cabeza le dio vueltas ¿era eso normal? ¿Podía serlo?, lentamente miro a Minerva

—Yo podría llévamelo, es solo durante el verano, cada año de hecho — Minerva lo miro incrédula

— ¿tú? perdóname Severus pero ¿te has vuelto loco?

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto con un tono herido— Le puedo dar todo lo que necesita, tendía una habitación propia, tres comidas al día y todas sus necesidades, puedo cuidar a un niño de doce años, Ya pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, no es muy demandante — Minerva lo vio como si hubiera vuelto loco

—No estoy diciendo que no seas capaz de cuidar de él, pero esperas que lo saque de un hogar abusivo para ponerlo en un lugar sin amor

El color se esfumo del rostro de Severus al oír esas palabras: "sin amor". Le llego el sentimiento de indignación, pero estaba vez lo dejo pasa, él era el hombre que había aterrorizado a ese niño por más de un año, el nunca mostro ningún tipo de interés en él que no fuera que lo expulsaran lo mar pronto posible. No había ninguna razón lógica porque él quisiera llevarse a Harry. El sabía lo que había hecho. Minerva se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

—Severus, yo no me refería a eso… No es que tu no puedas sentir o dar amor…. es solo qué… ¡oh vamos! lo estas tratando correctamente, pero ¿realmente lo estas cuidando, lo quieres…? ¿Crees que podrías quererlo? ¿Cómo un verdadero padre? — Snape miro el escritorio

—No, tienes razón— dijo quedamente, la razón le cayó con un balde de agua fría —puedo poner un techo sobre su cabeza, darle comida pero estaría igualmente vacio de amor de un padre, sería una mejora, pero aun así… él merece algo mejor, por supuesto tienes razón.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Harry regreso a la torre de Gryffindor como en un trance ¿Qué podía pensar de Snape ahora? ¿Sospechaba que los Dursley le trataban mal? ¿Podría cambiar algo él? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por Harry? Harry dio la contraseña al retrato y entro, en cuanto Hermione lo vio le sonrío y le pregunto emocionada

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal, como fue?

Harry trato de sonreír por su entusiasmo pero fallo miserablemente

— ¿Qué?— preguntó masticando una tostada que había llevado de regreso del desayuno— ¿Y por qué no bajaste al Gran Comedor?

— Desayune con Snape— murmuró Harry y se sentó en medio de sus amigos

— ¿Pasó algo?— pregunto Hermione con gentileza— ¿te hizo daño? — la pregunta saco a Harry de su ensimismamiento

— No, por supuesto que no

Ron y Hermione se miraron aliviados y Harry se dio cuenta de que el pensamiento de Snape haciéndole daño, ahora se le hacía completamente ridículo. No se podía imaginar al hombre haciendo algo más que en su beneficio, el se sorprendió por ese descubrimiento. Snape había avanzado mucho y ahora era uno de los adultos en los que Harry aceptaba y respetaba. Pero Hermione y Ron aun parecían preocupados por él, sintió una oleada de afecto por ellos. ¡Ellos no bajaban la guardia!

—No el no me hizo daño, de hecho se comporto amable conmigo— admitió Harry— me dejo dormir en su sofá _"me cargo hasta el sofá"_, me dio una manta _"me cubrió con ella"_, y comimos el desayuno juntos _"no me mato de hambre"_

— ¿Entonces por qué te vez así como… ido?— pegunto Hermione cautelosamente

— Bueno, salió a relucir el tema de los Dursley— susurro Harry — creo que el sospecha…

Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada esperanzada

—Pero si eso son buenas noticias, tal vez el puede hacer algo

Harry suspiro, el ya había pensado en eso

— ¿Chicos que Snape tiene más poder que Dumbledore? —Ellos negaron con la cabeza— ¿Creen que él se preocupa por mí?— Ron bufo a eso — Entonces si Dumbledore no puede hacer nada, Snape tampoco. No necesito a otra persona preocupándose por todo esto, cuando no puede hacerse nada para cambiarlo

—No puedes saberlo Harry— suplico Hermione- dile, ¡tal vez haya algo que él pueda hacer!, quizá puede intimidar a tus tíos, quizá pueda tomarte como su aprendiz antes y te puedas quedar con él

La esperanza surgió dentro de Harry, eso sería genial. Snape sería muchísimo mejor que los Dursley, si solo dejaran a Harry en paz, pero se detuvo a si mismo

—No, no puedo hacer eso

— ¡¿Por qué no Harry?!

—No, escuchen— Harry interrumpió sus apelaciones— un día Voldemort regresara, Eso dice Dumbledore, todos en el mundo mágico a quien respeto también lo dicen. Él regresara. Trato de hacerlo el año pasado, un día lo logrará y cuando eso suceda ira tras de mí, si puedo escoger a quien poner en peligro con mi presencia, definitivamente prefiero a los Dursley

Ron y Hermione no pudieron argumentar contra eso.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Snape entro de mal humor al Gran Comedor, decorado con calabazas y murciélagos, los fantasmas flotaban alrededor de los estudiantes, eso hubiera sido suficiente para que Snape odiara el día, pero también era el día en que lo había perdido todo por lo que valía la pena vivir. Tener ahora que sentarse y ver todas esas pequeñas caras felices atiborrándose realmente lo enfermaban, el miro su plato y movió la comida e un lado al otro.

—La calabaza esta deliciosa Severus, deberías comer una poca—dijo Minerva tratando de animarlo, Snape le dirigió una mirada intimidante y luego miro alrededor del comedor, ignorándola, Mientras miraba se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, o más bien alguien

— ¿Dónde están, Potter, Granger y Weasley?— le preguntó a Minerva

—No los he visto en todo el día

—Tal vez…—Snape se detuvo aclarándose la garganta, incomodo— el señor Potter no se sentía bien y ellos le están… haciendo compañía

Minerva lo miro sorprendida y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no debería sentirse bien? — Snape gimió internamente

— Hoy es el día en que sus padres murieron— Minerva abrió la boca obviamente en shock

—Por supuesto, tienes razón… pobrecito…. Imagino que él año pasado no lo sabía, pero Albus debió decirle al final del curso, cuando tuvieron su plática en la enfermería. Por supuesto el no tendrá ganas de celebrar

—Como yo no lo deseo— Snape pensó y miro alrededor— el no debería pensar demasiado en eso… — Minerva levanto un ceja

—Yo soy un adulto y tengo todo el derecho de pensar en ello todo lo que yo quiera— contrarresto— voy a buscarlo, para distraerlo.

El se levanto de la mesa antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa para detenerlo. Salió del gran comedor y respiro aliviado, era tan demasiado para él como lo era para Harry, el no podía soportar ese horrible día en que todos festejaban. Todavía de mal humor camino a la estancia, tratando de decidir donde podría encontrar a esos niños, mientras seguía meditando los chicos salieron de las mazmorras corriendo rápidamente escaleras arriba. Snape apenas pudo gritar "¡hey!", cuando ellos ya habían despareció de vista, sin pensárselo demasiado, fue detrás de ellos.

El podía escuchar sus estruendosos pasos, así que fue fácil seguirlos hasta el segundo piso donde ellos se pararon en seco, por un momento se asusto, ¿Qué podría haberlo hecho en un momento correr como perros del infierno y pararse tan de repente al siguiente?, él dio vuelta en la esquina del corredor y los vio, parados juntos, ilesos y jadeantes mirando la pared. El se alivio de verlos en una sola pieza, entonces miro lo que los había detenido, y se congeló

"LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO TEMED"

El miro el mensaje en la pared y al gato que colgaba enfrente sin moverse, En ese exacto momento Weasley lo vio

— ¡Snape!

El resto del colegió subió ruidosamente por las escaleras, Snape no tuvo tiempo de mandarles que se retiraran ni hacer nada, en un momento estuvieron rodeados en un silencio sepulcral, escucho un comentario estúpido de Malfoy, a los otros profesores mandando a los alumnos a sus dormitorios y los molestos chillidos de Flich y Dumbledore dándole una respuesta tranquilizadora

— ¡Quiero que los castiguen!— demando Flich— ellos mataron a mi gata

—Ellos no lo hicieron— espeto Snape al borde de su paciencia— ¡Míralos! tienen doce años ¿De verdad crees que ellos podría petrificar a tu molesto felino?

Flich lo miro boquiabierto

—El tiene razón, Argus— dijo Dumbledore, mandando una mirada de advertencia a Snape— No está muerta, simplemente como dijo Severus, petrificada, las mandrágoras de Pomona están creciendo maravillosamente, se necesita solo una poción para regresar a tu gata a la normalidad.

—Yo la preparare— dijo Lockhart petulantemente— podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados

— Disculpe— susurro Snape con su tono peligroso—pero creo que el profesor de pociones de este colegio soy yo

Lockhart palideció

—Y para tu información, creo que no podría prepararla aunque yo le dirigiera las manos, tu imbécil

—Severus— advirtió Dumbledore, con una mirada hacia sus estudiantes, Snape se recupero la compostura

—Argus, es señor Potter aquí presente y yo prepararemos el brebaje para tu gato— Dijo Snape finalmente— no se preocupe será perfecta

Argus gimió y dirigió una fea mirada a Harry.

— ¡Más vale que así sea!

—Señor Potter sígame- dijo Snape en un tono frio y se llevo a Harry lejos de miradas indiscretas, fueron a su oficina en las mazmorras, tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada, Snape encaro a Harry

— ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¡Yo no lo hice! lo prometo, señor, usted tienen que creerme…

— Silencio— lo detuvo Snape— yo sé que usted no lo hizo, quiero saber donde estaba y porque estaba corriendo de esa manera, los vi a los tres corriendo escaleras arriba como locos

—Estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte de Nick-casi-decapitado, fue muy aburrida, así que decidimos ir a la sala común

— ¿acaso los fantasmas los perseguían?— pregunto Snape fríamente— quiero toda la verdad ¿A dónde corrían y por qué? —Harry removió los pies

— Había…. ammm… había una voz profesor

— ¿Una voz?— preguntó Snape sorprendido, eso no era un buen augurio

—Sí, la escuche cuando íbamos saliendo de las mazmorras y fui detrás de ella, Ron y Hermione me siguieron a mí

— ¿Por qué estaban corriendo?— ya se sentía como disco rayado repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo— ¿Qué decía esa voz?

Harry tragó saliva y susurro

—Decía, "_desgarrar, despedazar, matar_"- Snape sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda, tomo a Harry de los hombros

— ¿Estás bien? — Harry asintió y se mordió el labio, había algo más

— Nadie más escucho la voz— a Snape le lucho recomponer su expresión y apretó los hombros de Harry tratando de tranquilizarse

— ¿Y te llevo al gato y a la escritura en la pared?

—Sí, seguí la voz y cuando llegamos se había ido… no pude escuchar nada más— Snape asintió

—Usted me cree ¿cierto?— pregunto Harry esperanzado, estaba probando a Snape, si no pasaba la prueba no había manera en que pudiera confiarle cosas aun mas importantes— ¿cree que estoy loco?

Snape apretó sus hombros de nuevo

—No, no creo que estés loco. Escuchaste una voz y te llevo a… la escena. Tiene que haber una conexión, pero Harry, la próxima vez que escuches una voz, por el amor de dios, no la sigas— Harry asintió— dile a un maestro o a un adulto

El corazón de Snape latía debocado y se dio cuenta que en lugar de ese estúpido Gato podría haber sido Harry el que yaciera ahí, y entonces no sería Argus Flich es que estaría devastado sino… De repente Snape tomo a Harry y lo rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos

— ¿Profesor?— pregunto Harry con un hilo de voz— ¿Qué sucede?

Snape cerró los ojos, ¿Cómo poner en palabras el sentimiento de terror que lo invadía? era completamente irracional. El chico estaba ahí, seguro entre sus brazos, ileso y aun así la sola idea e perderlo de esa manera

—Prométeme- urgió a Harry— que no seguirás tú solo esa voz

—No estaba solo— protesto Harry removiéndose en sus brazos

—Me refiero a un mago calificado— dijo Snape— y eso excluye a Flich y Hagrid

Harry lo empujo torpemente y Snape lo dejo ir, vio que Harry se había ruborizado y que parecía incomodo, pero complacido al mismo tiempo

—Lo prometo

— ¿Qué te dijo Snape?— preguntó Ron en el momento que entro Harry

—Nada, quería saber que había pasado— dijo Harry y se sentó con sus amigos

— Te ves muy contento— comentó Ron y Harry inmediatamente cambio su expresión

— ¿Eh? No — dijo como si lo hubieran atrapado robando galletas. Hermione le dedico una mirada concienzuda, pero lo dejo pasar

— ¿Quién creen que haya abierto la cámara? y ¿Qué clase de cámara será?

—Una clase de heredero – dijo Ron— y crep que esa cámara de los secretos es, ya sabes, la cámara de Slytherin

—No, no lo sé— dijo Hermione en un tono apagado— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es una leyenda. Salazar Slytherin construyó una cámara secreta aquí en Hogwarts antes de dejar la escuela, se supone que dentro había una clase de monstruo que trataría de matar a todo aquel que no fuera sangre pura

—Encantado— dijo Harry— eso suena muy Slytherin

— ¿Así que el heredero es el Herero de Slytherin?— preguntó Hermione— Y quiere purgar la escuela de aquellos que no sean sangre pura

—Y eso suena muy Malfoy para mí— dijo Harry

—Sí — acordó Ron, asintiendo

—Sí, pero se puede referir a cualquier estudiante de Slytherin ¿no creen?

— ¿Pero cómo saber quién está detrás de todo esto?— pregunto Harry— Podría ser cualquier sangre pura y hasta que lo encuentren va a seguir petrificando personas, esta vez fue la señora Norris ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Ron lo miro asustado a Hermione y dijo

—Tenemos que averiguar si es Malfoy

—Estará presumiendo de ello— dijo Hermione— solo que no lo hace enfrente de cualquiera

—Probablemente en su sala común— dijo Harry— pero solo los Slytherin pueden entrar— Hermione miro a Harry y la cara se le ilumino

— ¡Exactamente! si pudiéramos transformarnos en Slytherins, podríamos colarnos en la sala común y escucharlo— Harry capto el mensaje de Hermione

— ¡Sí, creo que puedo prepararla si tuviera los ingredientes!

— ¿No podrías tomarlos en una de tus lecciones de los viernes?— preguntó Hermione exaltada

— Claro, Snape siempre me deja limpiar todo y acomodar los ingredientes en su lugar

—Si en algún momento, en unos diez años más o menos creen que puedan decirme que están tramando… estaré justo aquí— dijo Ron y tomo su libro de "Quidditch atreves de la historia y se escondió detrás. Ellos soltaron una carcajada y le explicaron a ron sobre la Poción Multijugos

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

—Señor Potter— dijo Snape a modo de saludo— arremánguese, tenemos trabajo que hacer

— ¿Qué vamos a preparar hoy, profesor? pregunto Harry, ansioso por empezar y así evitar cualquier pregunta sobre sus tíos

—Una solución reductora, sus compañeros van a preparar una poción inflamadora, y necesito un antídoto a la mano por si deciden estropear algo como de costumbre

Harry hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y empezaron a preparar los ingredientes, cuando Snape no prestaba atención metió en el bolsillo de su túnica, piel de serpiente arbórea Africana y polvo de cuerno de bicornio para la poción multijugos, se sentía mal por eso, pero se dijo a si mismo que solo le había prometido a Snape no seguir la voz de nuevo, no dijo nada de seguir a Malfoy o preparar pociones ilegales...

Imitando los movimiento se su profesor, preparando con él codo a codo y pronto se olvido de los ingredientes en sus bolsillos. Se sintió muy satisfecho cuando terminaron la poción y la puso en una botella para su profesor, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras limpiaba, nunca hubiera creído que preparar pociones era tan relajante y satisfactorio, Snape lo invito a pasar a sus habitaciones privadas y ordeno el té mientras se sentaban en sofá

—Buen trabajo el de hoy, señor Potter— dijo Snape con calma mientras se acomodaba las mangas, Harry sonrió haciendo lo mismo, y de nuevo noto como su profesor estaba escondiendo algo debajo de la manga

—Ahora— dijo Snape apurando su té invitando a Harry a tomar unos bizcochos— no terminamos nuestra última conversación

— ¿Acerca de la cámara? — preguntó Harry, esperanzado

—No, acerca de sus parientes— Harry lo miro con un bizcocho entre los dientes— coma, le ordeno Snape y Harry le dio un mordisco— puede comer mientras yo hablo, solo escuche ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió

—Entonces, dentro de mis capacidades como jefe de casa he encontrado que varios de mis estudiantes tienen problemas en sus familias, cosas que van desde discusiones acerca de qué carrera seguir hasta problemas de abuso— Snape calló un momento pensando en esos estudiantes, continuo— de acuerdo con mi situación mi deber es ayudar. En ocasiones arreglando reuniones con los padres para negociar, otras veces es necesario sacar al niño de la casa. Para poder hacer eso consulto al servicio familiar del ministerio de magia, ellos toman al niño y lo ponen con una familia substituta, si nadie viene a reclamarlo— hizo una pausa t miro a Harry, que lo miraba atentamente mordisqueando su galleta— Creo que si hablo con madame Pomfrey y la jefa de su casa, sobre si la estancia con sus parientes es inadecuada para sus necesidades. No escuche— dijo levantando una mano para que Harry no lo interrumpiera— si ese es el caso, tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto, entiendo que su caso es especial, que su seguridad esta primero y que no quiere poner en peligro a gente inocente, por los seguidores del señor tenebroso aun están detrás de usted, no hay duda de que lo hará en su momento, cuando regrese a su cuerpo

Harry asintió solemnemente y bajo la mirada, la sensación de desesperanza desgarro el corazón de Snape

—Mírame, Harry — sorprendido de escuchar su primer nombre de labios de su profesor, Harry alzó la mirada— usted no es un mártir y no voy a permitir que se convierta en uno, tiene derecho de ser amado y cuidado, Sí eso es lo que quiere encontraremos una forma, lo prometo, sé que no tiene razones para confiar en mí o en cualquier otro adulto, pero pelearemos, si nos da la oportunidad.

Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de emoción, su boca estaba seca. Rápidamente sorbió su té y trato de recomponerse

—Todo lo que tiene que hacer es dar el primer paso

Harry frunció los labios para detener cualquier palabra que quisiera escaparse de ellos

—Harry— él lo miró— ¿tus tíos te maltratan?

Harry lo miro directamente a los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza— No—

— ¿Te dejan sin comer?— de nuevo negó

— ¿ellos te pegan? ¿Abusan verbalmente de usted? ¿Te tratan como esclavo? ¿Negligentemente?— Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, de repente Snape lo tomo por la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo

—Mírame— Harry abrió los ojos— está bien, lo entiendo

Harry sintió su corazón golpear contra su pecho, anhelaba decir la verdad, él le estaba ofreciendo simpatía, se preocupaba por él, estaba justo ahí, enfrente de él, pero no podía alcanzarlo, no podía tomarlo

—Está bien— Susurro Snape— estaré ahí cuando esté listo, solo téngalo en mente, yo estaré allí

Harry se dejo caer pesadamente, aliviado de que Snape hubiera dejado de hacer preguntas, De repente sintió esos brazos atrayéndolo al pecho del hombre. Estaba recibiendo el cuidado y el confort que quería y sin tener que abrirse. Se dejo abrazar y las lágrimas salieron sin su permiso

—Shh… chico, está bien" Murmuro Snape sobre él— Estaré allí, Siempre

Harry tomo la camisa de Snape y escondió el rostro en ella, Snape estaba acariciando su espalda en círculos, desordenándole aun más el cabello. Él se sentía seguro, el abrazo se sentía tan bien, quería quedarse así para siempre, "¿Era así como se sentía tener un padre?" pensó que sólo una probada era suficiente para sobrevivir el resto del tiempo. Pero esto esa adictivo, no quería dejarlo ir nunca, quería quedarse justo ahí y empaparse con todo eso, así podria vivir del recuerdo cuando regresara a Privet Drive, todo lo que sus tíos hicieran parecería cien veces peor ahora. ¡Así era como se suponía que tenían que tratarlo!, Harry dio un desgarrador sollozo y sintió como Snape ponía la barbilla en su cabeza, el casi estaba sentado en el regazo de Snape, ahora se sentía envuelto en el abrazo. Finalmente dejo de llorar y se inclino hacia el hombre

—Lo siento— murmuro— yo no sé que

—Todo está bien— dijo Snape sin dejarlo continuar— no eres el primer estudiante en hacer esto, relájate

Harry asintió y se sintió mucho mejor, el no era el primero, no se estaba comportando como bebe ni haciendo el tonto. Snape seguía acariciando su cabello y Harry se sentía realmente somnoliento. En algún momento durante el episodio Snape había tomado su taza de té, pero Harry había bebido lo suficiente como para guardar calor dentro, él no se había dado cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con el té, Harry trato de alejarse pero Snape no lo soltó

— ¿Ya te sientes bien?— pregunto Snape preocupado, viendo a Harry a los ojos inquisitivamente asintió y acepto el pañuelo que le ofrecía, Snape finalmente lo dejo ir— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres quedarte?

Harry sacudió la cabeza negando, pero sintió como si asintiera, se encogió de hombros inseguro de lo que quería

—No quisiera que los otros vean…—Snape asintió

—Quédate aquí entonces— dijo suavemente— haré que un elfo te traiga la cena y tu pijama

— ¿Elfos?

—Elfos domésticos— explicó— ellos son los que cocinan y limpian en Hogwarts, Espera, te mostrare

Snape fue a la estantería y tomo un libro y se lo paso a Harry, en el se leía "Elfos y sus maneras" Harry lo abrió y comenzó a leer. Snape aprovecho la oportunidad para estudiar al pre-adolescente, era bueno que se hubiera abierto lo suficiente como para ser confortado, era un paso en la dirección correcta, Snape no esperaba que le dijera todo sobre su vida en Priven Drive la primera vez que le preguntara, pero seguiría intentándolo

Lo que le preocupaba era como el chico se había inclinado a él por ayuda, era como estar completo, y eso lo asustaba. El sentimiento que sentía hacia el chico estaba creciendo sin control, si no lo controlaba podía llevarlo a hacer algo estúpido, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, tenía que instalar al chico en sus habitaciones

Después de que cenaron, Snape le dio una almohada y una manta y transformo el sillón en una cama.

— ¿Estarás bien?— preguntó, Harry asintió— si necesitas algo… lo que sea, estaré ahí— señalo la puesta de su habitación, Harry asintió de nuevo

— ¿Señor?— Snape se giro para mirarlo — muchas gracias, Realmente no se cómo…

—Así está muy bien en realidad— Lo interrumpió Snape, entonces algo le dijo que tenía que dar un paso a delante— Se exactamente lo que se siente, he estado ahí

Con eso se dio la vuelta y desapareció

Harry se quedo mirando a la puerta, ¿Harry había entendido bien? tenía que serlo. Snape había sido tratado de la misma manera, lo entendía, ese pensamiento conforto a Harry más que ninguna otra cosa, se quedo dormido sintiéndose completamente a salvo

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Voces llegaban hasta él desde otra habitación

— ¿Severus todo está bien?

—Sí Minerva, él se descompuso un poco, no es la gran noticia— respondió Snape

—Aun así— ella sonaba realmente preocupada— El siempre es tan… no puedo imaginarlo llorando en realidad, ¿Pasó algo?

—Como te dije Minerva, saque a flote el tema de sus tíos y él… bueno…

— ¿El te dijo algo? ¿Algo que podamos utilizar para sacarlo de ahí?

—Aún no Minerva

— ¿Puedo verlo? — Snape rio con eso

—Está durmiendo Minerva, no hay nada interesante que ver

—No Estoy dormido— dijo Harry abriendo los ojos, un momento después Snape y McGonagall entraron en la habitación

—Bueno allí lo tienes, en una sola pieza— dijo Snape a su colega, pero ella lo ignoro

— ¿Está bien señor Potter?

—Sí profesora

— Bien, bien— dijo, todavía preocupada y nerviosa

—En verdad estoy bien profesora— ella lo miro de arriba abajo en busca de heridas que no encontró, asintió aparentemente satisfecha.

—Bueno será mejor que te alistes — dijo ella— ¿necesitas algo?

—No, tengo un cepillo de dientes aquí— con eso Harry fue al cuarto de baño y antes de cerrar la puerta escucho que la profesora decía

— ¿tiene un cepillo de dientes aquí?

— ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué le dejará el mío? — Snape volvió a convertir el sofá a su forma original

— ¿Has pensado acerca de donde lo pondremos cuando lo saquemos de ahí?— Minerva negó

—Lo he hecho… pero es realmente difícil

—Lo sé, yo también lo he tratado de pensar en alguien pero…

—Solamente los Weasley son los que cumplen con las características, pero no creo que ellos puedan poner las protecciones suficientes en la madriguera. Arthur tiene que salir todos los días para ir al trabajo lo que haría que el trabajo de poner los, y lo mismo aplica para casi todas las otras familias…

Y de nuevo pensó en sí mismo, durante el verano raramente salía de su casa en la Hilandera, Albus les dejaba a los maestros un elfo domestico pues con el castillo vacio se aburrían fácilmente, así que casi siempre mandaba ala elfo a hacer las compras y tenía muy pocas razones por las que salir, el apretó los labios, pensando como sacer el tema de nuevo. McGonagall leyó su mente

—Severus, se que quisieras cuidarlo tú mismo ¿pero has pensado cual sería tu Rol que jugarías? cuando quien-tu-sabes regrese no serás capaz de cumplir con tu deber

Snape uso ese argumento en su favor

—Pero Minerva ¡Es la cuartada perfecta!, no es necesario que alguien sepa que está conmigo, ¿Quién sospecharía que está conmigo? lo estaríamos escondiendo en sus propias narices— Minerva reflexiono eso

—En el papeleo oficial tendría que aparecer un nombre diferente

—Podemos usar a Albus para eso, si él está de acuerdo con el plan, el será el guardián oficial, yo mismo no entiendo porque no lo cuido el mismo desde un principio

—No tengo idea— susurro Minerva— pero creo que esto funcionara, teóricamente… pero Severus, ¿Realmente lo has pensado? Harry no es una mascota, el necesita más que comida, ropa, juguetes y una palmada en la cabeza de vez en cuando

Snape contesto a eso: —Si él está dispuesto, yo también

— ¿Y lo está?— Snape lo pensó por un momento

—El no a admitido que es abusado, pero él… bueno, él vino a mi buscando apoyo ¿es una buena señal, no?

A Harry en realidad no le gustaba escuchar escondidas, pero esa conversación era demasiado interesante. Pero cuando cambio el tema y empezaron a discutir acerca de las clases, dejo de escucharlos. Snape quería llevárselo con él, eso lo hizo sentir una cálida felicidad, un adulto se había ofrecido para cuidar de él, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero salió de su locura de golpe, estaba siendo un estúpido, si le decía a Snape la forma en que los Dursley lo trataban, "abuso" lo había llamado él no había vuelta atrás, no podía correr el riesgo, no podía poner en riesgo la seguridad de Snape, ahora mucho menos que antes.

Se fue con la profesora McGonagall para ir a sus clases, como ese viernes había partido de Quidditch habían pasado la lección para el jueves, Harry estaba un poco nervioso de jugar contra Slytherin, pero no entendía por qué. No había razón para eso, el no se sentía ansioso por ganar, él estaba realmente convencido de que podria derrotar al estúpido de Malfoy, su equipo era mil veces mejor que el de Slytherin, ¿entonces por qué tenía un nudo en el estomago?

**Siguiente Capitulo:** Una Bludger al Corazón, Harry atrapa la Snitch y pierde los huesos, Snape se enoja con Lockhart, ¡aun más que antes!

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, y los que han añadido la historia a sus favoritos, a los que la siguen y los que siguen mi perfil, ustedes son mi motivación.

De acuerdo chicos, primero una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero no me he encontrado en mi mejor moento ademas de que este es el capitulo mas lago de todos, y solo para el archivo la fabulosa chica que escribe este fic es de Alemania y yo de México, ella escribe en ingles y yo la tradusco al español entonces es algo así como aleman-ingles-español y algunas fraces son dificiles de interpretar pero amo hacerlo :3

Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar Reviews

**Besos **

**Liz**

**P.D.** Para los que siguen mi Lily Snape, estoy trabajando mucho material, pero aun no lo paso a la computadora, sorry escribo a la antiguita pluma y papel, pero les prometo que esta semana subiere el siguiete capitulo... y segun yo estara muy bueno XD los espero por allá también


	5. Una Bludger al Corazón

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Fabulosa J.K. Rowling, la Historia es Original atiaahmed quien me dio permiso para hacer esta traducción**

Hola de nuevo chicos, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de la traducción, sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar, solo digamos que este no ha sido mi mejor año, pero gracias a ustedes por seguir aquí

Un Gran saludo para todos, felices fiestas y gracias por tenerme paciencia

Liz

Ahora sí ¡A leer!

**Una Bludger al Corazón**

Snape se sentó y puso mucha atención al primer partido de Quidditch del año. No era nada extraordinario que su casa jugara contra Gryffindor. Desde el año pasado que el equipo contrario había conseguido un nuevo buscador, los Slytherin habían estado buscando la manera de vencerlos. Este año habían decidido dejar a Malfoy comprar un lugar el equipo, con una flota de escobas de alto rango. Draco no era un mal jugador, parecía ser un buen arreglo. Y ahora su e nuevo jugador de segundo año estaba dando lo mejor en contra del buscador de Gryffindor. Pero por alguna razón los ojos de Snape solo seguían a una pequeña figura que iba de Rojo y Dorado

En un horrible giro, parecía que una cuerda los unía a él con la escoba de Potter, cada vez que daba una sacudida su corazón se sacudía con ella, con cada giro su corazón daba tumbos, y por alguna razón - ¿o acaso se estaba volviendo loco? – una bludger parecía estar siguiendo al chico violentamente, como si el chico no fuera ya de por sí tan imprudente como era

Y de pronto los dos chicos de segundo, estaban detrás de la pequeña pelota dorada, Snape había parecido perder todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras sus ojos los seguían, al tiempo que ellos seguían su tesoro, y luego la bludger alcanzo el brazo de Harry con un golpe horrible. Snape sintió a su corazón latir fuertemente, su respiración se acelero y un dolor punzante le recorrió el pecho - ¿estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón? – pero en ese momento ese chiquillo cerro sus dedos alrededor de la Snitch terminando el juego

Respirando tan pesadamente como Snape, aterrizo en el campo y se derrumbo en el césped sosteniendo su brazo, "_Sobrevivo_" pensó Snape con alivio "y atrapo la maldita snitch" Se relajo por un momento, pero se dio cuenta de algo, vio a Lockhart con su espantosa túnica acercarse al pequeño león, Snape salto de su asiento, y lo mismo hicieron los demás profesores, y corrió al campo, dejo a sus colegas atrás y trato e llegar a Harry antes de que sucediera un desastre a manos de Lockhart oyó a Harry protestando entre dientes — ¡Usted no!— pero era demasiado tarde-

— ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? — escucho una exclamación y aparto a los niños fuera de su camino, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas junto a Harry al otro lado del profesor de defensa

— Bueno, ya no tiene más dolor— dijo el hombre con una estúpida sonrisa.

Snape perdió todo el color en su cara cuando vio eso, quería decir algo mordaz, pero no pudo el horror hacia que se le trabara la lengua

— ¡Eso es porque no tengo un brazo izquierdo que me pueda doler!— Dijo Harry con un hilo viendo lo que quedaba de su brazo con pánico

— ¡Eres un maldito retardado!— siseo Snape, escupiendo su ira con cada palabra y escucho a los estudiantes jadear a su alrededor — ¿Cómo se atreve… como se atreve siquiera a acerársele?

Cegado por la ira, pasó sobre Harry y tomo a Lockhart por la túnica y lo puso muy cerca de sí mismo y susurro:

— Si se vuelve a acercar a mi niño otra vez, yo personalmente lo hare pedacitos y lo regresare a su familia en una caja de fósforos— Lockhart lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, demasiado asustado como para pestañear— ¿ahora qué hará Lockhart?

— ¿dejarlo? — dijo con una voz aguda llena de pánico

— Muéstrame como lo harás — Snape lo dejo ir, Lockhart se puso de pie, tragando saliva y salió corriendo en la dirección contraría

Sin escuchar las voces a su alrededor, Snape levanto en brazos al chico herido y lo sostuvo contra él. El pudo escuchar sus protestas mientras levantaba su preciosa carga, los estudiantes dejaron el camino libre para que su profesor de pociones pasara y vieron ir en dirección de la enfermería, El tiempo pareció acelerarse tanto mientras corría hasta entrar a la enfermería bruscamente

— ¡Severus! —exclamo Poppy se quedo sin aliento mientras él ponía al chico en una de las camas, Poppy saludo desde la puerta donde firmemente golpeaban de nuevo

— ¡Lockhart, ese imbécil! ¡eso es lo que pasó!— dijo furiosamente, alejándose para recomponerse, desapareció los huesos de Harry

Poppy lo miro alarmada y luego examino a su paciente

— ¡Oh querido!, imagino que no hay dolor, ¿señor Potter?

—No, no me duele— dijo débilmente y Severus se dio cuenta de lo delgada que era su voz, iba a matar a Lockhart

—No, bueno señor Potter es usted afortunado, al menos le desvaneció todos los huesos… Tendré que darle algo de poción crece-huesos para esto

Snape y Harry suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿No hay otra solución?

—No Severus ¿entiende lo que significa, no es así señor Potter?— pregunto suavemente

—Significa que dolerá— susurro— y mucho

Ella asintió solemnemente

—No debemos esperar más, le traeré la poción

Harry estaba tan blanco como las sabanas de la enfermería, le dirigió una mirada insegura a Snape

— ¿Señor?— preguntó con voz aguda, Snape se sentó a su lado y tomando su mano sana

—Estaré aquí toda la noche, me quedare aquí contigo

Harry asintió, inhalo fuerte y acepto un vaso que le tendía Madame Pomfrey, el inmediatamente quedo dormido exhausto Poppy lo acomodo para que estuviera más cómodo

—Pobrecito chico, no tiene ni un respiro ¿no lo crees?— susurro ella acariciando su pelo apartando un mecho de cabello de cicatriz en su frente. En ese momento escucharon como tocaban a las puertas de la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey solo fue a abrir para mandar de regreso a todos el Equipo de Quidditch y a los otros amigos de Harry

—Sí, sí, él va a estar bien, pueden visitarlo mañana después del desayuno si no les importa— ellos se fueron, pero se quedo un momento en la puesta por si alguien más se aparecía y lo hizo un momento después

— ¿Donde está Potter? — Snape se dio la vuelta al escuchar la una voz irritada y tensa y se sintió aliviado de ver que McGonagall, ella se acerco a ver a su estudiante y se dio cuenta que Snape le tomaba la mano a Harry, ella le dedico una tierna sonrisa y susurro a su colega— No soy necesaria aquí ¿no?

Snape la miró, y negó amablemente hacia ella, afianzando el agarre alrededor de la mano de Harry. Ella sonrió más abiertamente y dejo la enfermería despidiéndose respetuosamente de Madame Pomfrey

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

En medio de la noche, Harry se despertó y miro a su alrededor con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente. Snape estaba sentado a su lado en una silla junto a la cama, solo eso hizo que su corazón se tranquilizara. Miro a su profesor dormir por un momento, recordando lo que le había dicho a Lockhart, y unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza "Mi niño", sintió una calidez en el pecho mientras pensaba en ello tendido en la cama de la enfermería incluso disfruto de algunas locas fantasías. Se imagino viviendo con Snape, ¿Cómo serían las tardes? ¿Irían a partidos de Quidditch? ¿Snape seguiría a algún equipo? Sonrió por el pensamiento, y navidad, suspiro anhelante. La navidad de con Snape serian maravillosas. Comprarían buenos regalos y tendrían un árbol de verdad la cosa de plástico que prefería Petunia. No habría tía Marge y ellos podrían preparar juntos la cena de navidad y galletas. Él casi podía oler el aroma de las galletas… hasta que un dolor golpeo su brazo, y gimió. Se sentó en la cama sosteniendo su brazo con la otra mano.

— ¿Harry?— murmuro Snape aun medio dormido

—Duele— se quejo con sacudimiento y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Snape las vio aun en la penumbra del cuarto. Inmediatamente se levanto y fu a sentarse junto al chico en la cama, puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros temblorosos sobando con su otra mano el brazo lastimado.

—Shh… mi niño— dijo suavemente, apoyando la cabeza de Harry en su hombro, Harry se relajo mucho al escuchar las palabras "mi niño" que cualquier confort físico que le pudiera dar— Esta bien, puedes llorar

Harry no necesitaba ese aliento pero de cualquier manera pero se sintió bien recibirlo, se sentía bien ser cuidado de esa manera cuando estaba dolorido, era reconfortante tener que se preocupara por él, alguien que quisiera quedarse con él, que lo hiciera tan naturalmente sin titubear, respiro profundamente tratando de controlarse.

—Gracias— murmuro con la cara enterrada en la túnica del hombre, tratando de librarse del abrazo, pero él profesor puso una mano en su cabeza y dijo:

—Trata de dormir—Harry lo miro tímidamente y luego para su sorpresa abrazado con más fuerza de su profesor. Se quedo dormido en su cálido abrazo respirando tranquilamente.

Fue así como Poppy los encontró, acurrucados en la cama uno contra el otro. Emitió un muy poco profesional "aww" pero recupero su pose inmediatamente. Primero despertó al hombre y luego al chico.

—tengo que revisar al señor Potter— dijo, aun con un tono suave en su voz por la escena que había presenciado. Ambos el profesor y el chico se sonrojaron profusamente al ser encontrados en esa posición. Snape dejo a su estudiante en las capaces manos de la enfermera, el dolor ya había cedido y los huesos habían crecido nuevamente. Tenía un profesor de defensa con que lidiar, así que le hecho una última mirada a Harry y se preparo para lo que tenía que hacer. El cabello de Harry estaba tan desordenado como siempre, sus ojos aun estaban rojos y cuando Madame Pomfrey doblaba los dedos hacia muecas de dolor. Snape entre cerró los ojos y se puso en marcha directamente a la oficina de cierto profesor de defensa. Pero nunca llego ahí.

— ¡Severus!— volteó al escuchar la voz del director— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?— Severus siguió a su jefe a la oficina de este y se sentó frente a él

—Mi querido Severus, tendré que reprenderte.

— ¿A mí?— preguntó sorprendido— ¡vaya! ¿Por qué? — los labios de Dumbledore temblaron un poco en una sonrisa divertida, pero se recompuso rápidamente

—Por tu comportamiento el día de ayer en el campo de Quidditch— explico— Fui informado por unos muy alegres estudiantes que ayer amenazaste al profesor Lockhart y le dijiste la palabra con "M"

Snape parpadeo y gruño:

—Como si sus pequeños e inocentes oídos nunca la hubieran escuchado ¡De verdad Albus!

Esta vez el director no escondió su diversión y rió ligeramente

—Aun así debes ser un ejemplo. Y con respecto a Gilderoy…

—Con respecto a Gilderoy— repitió Severus ásperamente— le voy a dar una pequeña probadita del dolor que le causó Harry— Albus levanto las cejas casi hasta la línea de su plateado cabello

— ¿Harry? ¡Oh! Te refieres a la desaparición de huesos, asumo

—Asumes correctamente

— ¡Oh mi querido Severus! por favor tomate un té antes de que te vayas, Te puede estallarte un vaso sanguíneo por el estado en el que estas— dijo Dumbledore y con un movimiento de varita el desayuno apareció delante de ellos

— ¡Ayer casi me da un ataque cardiaco!, tienes una idea de cómo me sentí cuando vi lo que ese idiota le había hecho a mi…—Snape se detuvo y parpadeo confundido—… mi estudiante

Dumbledore perdió todo asomo de diversión y se quedo ante la muda declaración

— ¿Está todo bien Severus?— Severus aterrizo sus pensamientos

—Albus… me siento extraño

— ¿Extraño? por favor explícate

—Cada vez que veo a…. el señor Potter tengo este sentimiento… protector, creo que sería la palabra correcta

—Quería decirte esto desde hacía un tiempo— dijo Dumbledore suavemente— estoy muy complacido por cómo has superado tu pasado— Snape lo miro preocupado

—Pero esto… siento que no es apropiado

— ¿No lo es?—preguntó Albus—Estas siendo un buen profesor, un buen jefe de casa. Ayer protegiste a uno de tus estudiantes de… eh… más daño, lo pusiste a salvo y lo llevaste con nuestra querida Poppy para que fuera reparado lo que le habían roto…

—Más bien robado— Snape gruño, Albus lo ignoro

—… empezaste a asesorarlo basado en su talento. Has tratado a un niño huérfano con preocupación y afecto, no puedo pensar en nada más apropiado que eso.

—Pero la manera lo que siento…— empezó de nuevo Snape— cuando lo vi herido ayer… no sabes cómo me sentí

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente

—No, no lo sé, nunca me he encontrado a mi mismo en esa posición— Snape frunció el ceño y le espeto

— ¡Pero tú te preocupas por los estudiantes!

—Claro que lo hago— Asintió Albus— ¿Pero te preocupas por Harry como te preocupas por los demás estudiantes?

Snape negó con la cabeza antes de que Dumbledore terminara la oración

— ¿No lo ves? es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa… es como si fuera algo más que un estudiante para mí— Albus sonrió desde su lugar

—Sí eso parece

— ¿Y no te preocupa?

Dumbledore junto los dedos de sus manos y miro a por encima de sus gafas de media luna

— ¿Alguna vez has intentado herirlo? ¿Sientes lujuria cuando lo vez? ¿Alguna vez has deseado su cuerpo…?

— ¡Albus!— dijo Snape escandalizado y se levanto de un brinco sintiéndose indignado— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Esa es el único interés inapropiado en el que puedo pensar. Te has portado amablemente con él porque tienes un sentimiento paternal hacia él. Siento que para él eso está bien, y también te hace bien a ti. ¿Puedes pensar una razón por la cual dejar de hacerlo?

Snape se sintió cansado y se sumió en su asiento aceptando la taza de té que le ofrecía Albus. Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos el resto del desayuno. Paternal… el pensamiento hacia que le doliera la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno y Snape estaba listo para irse, Albus lo detuvo de nuevo

—Hay otra cosa que debemos discutir, Severus— la diversión regresó a los ojos del profesor— El profesor Lockhart vino con un par de… sugerencia—

Snape entrecerró los ojos

—Olvida cualquier estúpida idea del día de San Valentín

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente pero no comento nada al respecto

—No, se trata del un Club de Duelo— Snape levanto las cejas con interés—Pienso que eso podría ser una buena idea. Pero, por supuesto, nuestro querido profesor Lockhart necesitara un asistente— Snape sonrió con malicia y dijo:

—Por supuesto— y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta

— ¡Ah! y, Severus— se volvió con la mano en el pomo de la puerta— Necesito al profesor Lockhart en una pieza hasta el fin del año escolar, al menos en condiciones de enseñar ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? Snape inclino la cabeza

—Sera un reto, pero hare lo mejor que pueda, solo lo humillare un poco no le hare verdadero daño

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

— ¡Por favor madame Pomfrey!— rogó Harry tratando de poner la misma mirada que usaba Dudley para conseguir montones y montones de regalos de sus padres

—No señor Potter— espetó— sus huesos acaban de volver a crecer y necesita descasar para recuperarse. Sí quiere regresar a clases para el lunes debes quedarte a aquí

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Sin peros!— dijo ella firmemente y lo empujo de vuelta a la cama— y ya fue suficiente de su carita de borrego a medio morir—Harry hizo un mohín en su defensa ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de parte de la enfermera— No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a lastimar, aunque tu sientas que ya estas curado, ahora flexiona los dedos para mí

El apretó los dientes determinado a no hacer muecas y flexiono los dedos

—Muy bien— dijo ella — cuando puedas doblarlo sin quebrarte las muelas tratando de demostrarme que ya estas curado, podremos discutir lo de tu salida de aquí

Harry relajo los hombros y estiro los brazos

— Y ya que tus amigos se han ido…

— ¡Usted los hecho!

—…Le sugiero a alguien más que le mantenga ocupado— Madame Pomfrey sonrió con gentileza y fue a su oficina y volvió con el profesor Snape— Aquí lo tiene— dijo y regreso a su oficina

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?— preguntó Snape acercándose a la cama. Harry se sintió vergüenza y le dijo al hombre con voz tímida

—Madame Pomfrey dice que necesito a alguien que me mantenga… ocupado… pero si usted está muy ocupado

Snape alzo una ceja ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su estudiante y se sentó en la silla de visitas al lado de la cama

—Me gustaría hacer eso— Harry le sonrió ampliamente y Snape sintió la tención de la conversación con Albus. Al diablo con todo eso.

— Podríamos discutir la teoría, ya que sabemos que es un negado para esa parte— Harry hizo un puchero— y si lo hace bien le daré un premio

Y Harry lo hizo bien, cuando se aplicaba era un buen estudiante, solo que la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera se molestaba, pero el incentivo del permio lo hizo esforzarse. Al final el premio resulto ser un juego de scrabble. Harry argumento que eso solo era más estudio, Snape le dijo que le premiaría si ganaba

— Sí, probablemente algo mas para estudiar— dijo Harry molesto, Snape le sonrió

—Eso sería algo muy "Slytherin", pero no. Tengo unos chocolates muggles que me gustaría compartir con usted— La cara de Harry se animo visiblemente

— ¡Eso es un permio!—

Harry dio lo mejor de sí mismo, al final Snape le dejo ganar solo porque deseaba ver al niño hartarse con el chocolate. Snape saco una canasta llena del chocolate que no había tocado a aun, había un poco de chocolate amargo, pero la mayoría era chocolate con leche con menos cacao

—Me gusta este— dijo Harry mostrando un paquete de chocolate relleno de turrón— Por cierto ¿De dónde ha sacado todo esto?

—Un regalo de Arthur Weasley— Harry lo miró sorprendido

— ¿El papá de Ron?

—Sí, los gemelos robaron uno de mis calderos para una broma y lo hicieron explotar

Estuvieron sentados en un agradable silencio hasta que Harry recordó algo que quería preguntarle

— ¿Señor?, Usted conoce acerca de los elfos domésticos ¿cierto?

— No soy un experto, pero tratare de contestar sus preguntas

— ¿Ellos pueden dejar la casa en la que sirven sin que se les sea ordenado?—Snape asintió

—Pueden hacerlo siempre y cuando no se les haya ordenado lo contrario

— ¿Y decir algo que el elfo sabe que no debería decir y que sería castigado si lo supiera su amo, pero no se lo han prohibido aún?— Snape apretó los labios en un gesto de concentración

—Es una pregunta difícil de contestar porque no creo que los elfos domésticos piensen como los humanos, ellos son felices sirviendo a sus amos así que no es usualmente no harían nada que molestara a su amo... Pero si asumimos que lo hace para ayudar a su amo sin que este lo sepa… sí, creo que puede ser

— ¿Pero si le tuvieran lealtad a otra persona que no es su amo?— Snape miro suspicazmente a Harry

—Esa es una pregunta muy específica— Harry se mordió el labio, luego asintió y decidió explicarse

—Hay un elfo doméstico, Dobby, el me ha estado siguiendo tratando de salvarme pero lo único que ha logrado ha sido meterme en más problemas. Empezó en el verano en casa de los Dursley. Arruino una pomposa cena que estaban dando, yo estaba ence- en mi habitación, me dijeron que no saliera y el fue y me dijo que no debería regresar a Hogwarts

— ¿Por qué quería algo así?— pregunto Snape dejando pasar el delis de Harry

—Creé que hay una especie de complot para lastimarme, pero el único que me ha lastimado ha sido él. Él envió la bludger a casarme— Snape frunció el ceño

— ¡Le voy a tener que hacerle una visita a ese pequeño…!

— ¡NO!— lo detuvo Harry— él en realidad está tratando de ayudar, ¿no puede solo eh… mantenerlo alejado de mi?— Snape asintió

—Hablaré con el director, dices que su nombre es Dobby ¿correcto?

Harry asintió y le sonrió agradecido, tomo otro chocolate y se sintió muy cómodo con Snape a su lado, compartiendo su premio y recibiendo consejos

— ¿Profesor?— pregunto tímidamente— La última vez que estuve en su oficina, escuche que hablaba con la Profesora McGonagall — Snape dejo de lado un chocolate y lo miró

— ¿Sí?

— Y… sé que no debería haber escuchado, de verdad., Pero… era algo acerca de mi ¿cierto? Así que sentí mucha curiosidad y… ella dijo algo que sonaba… a que usted me llevaría consigo si ya no regresara a casa de los Dursley — Termino casi en un susurro mirando su regazo

—Harry— le habló Snape pero Harry no se volvió a mirarlo— Sí, escuchaste bien, sí pudiera me gustaría ser tu guardián

— ¿A qué se refiere con que "si pudiera"?— pregunto Harry tímidamente

—La cuestión de tu custodia es un asunto… complicado. Tenemos que estar seguros que el lugar donde estés tenga las defesas adecuadas. Las protecciones que te mantienen a salvo en la casa de tu tía están basadas en la conexión sanguínea, La protección que corre por tus venas se extiende a todos tus parientes sanguíneos directos, donde quiera que estés, estarás protegido mientras puedas llamar a la casa de ella hogar— explicó— si te sacáramos de allí y furas a vivir con cualquier otra persona, se tendrían que hacer otros arreglos. Otras protecciones en general no olvidando que hay que extender los parámetros de la propiedad, estarías aprisionado en esa casa durante el verano, sino las protecciones podrían ser atacadas y destruidas, necesitas estar con un mago poderoso, que te pueda proteger en ese caso. Y sería útil no poner a nadie más en peligro

Harry lo miro

—Usted es poderoso ¿cierto?, y las otras cosas…— Snape sonrió con esas palabras

—Sí, pero hay otros inconvenientes con mi persona

— ¿Qué otros inconvenientes?— pregunto Harry ceñudo— yo no tengo ninguno

—Gracias— dijo Snape formalmente y luego explico— En caso de que el señor tenebroso… resucitara… Tendría que tomar partido inevitablemente, si estuviéramos relacionados de esa forma nos pondría en peligro a los dos

— ¡Nadie tiene que saberlo!— dijo Harry desesperado, olvidando que el mismo se lo había contado a sus amigos

— Sí, eso funcionaria, tal vez o tal vez no, pero Harry…— Snape lo miro directamente a los ojos— hay un punto a discutir. No has admitido ninguna razón para que te saquemos de ahí

Harry tragó saliva y contuvo el aliento. El anhelo crecía cada día más, él quería ser feliz sentirse cuidado y… amado. Bajo la mirada de nuevo a su regazo, era tan fácil el solo tenía que extender la mano y aceptar la oferta. Pero no estaba seguro, él no podía poner en peligro a alguien de esa manera, especialmente no a Snape, no después de todo lo que el hombre había hecho por él. Se quedaría con los Dursley, al fin y al cabo solo eran tres meses al año… No se podía arriesgar

—No señor, no hay nada que discutir— susurro, sintiéndose mal, evitando la mirada de Snape. Snape le dio una palmada en la mano con entendimiento y tomo uno de sus chocolates favoritos

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en prepararlos? — Preguntó Snape casualmente, Harry se sorprendió por el súbito cambio de tema

— Uh… no ¿Pude prepararlos? — Snape lo giro entre sus dedos

—Cuando estés mejor prepararemos algunos ¿Qué te parece? — Harry sonrió ampliamente y asintió

—Eso suena genial

Snape miro al chico y sonrió también sintiendo una calidez interior, algún día Harry le diría la verdad y podría llevárselo con él, señor tenebroso o no, Snape se lo llevaría.

**Próximo Capítulo— Duelo de Horrores:** ¡Es Navidad! y que sería la navidad sin una aventura con poción multijugos de por medio, ¿Qué pasara cuando Snape lo descubra? ¿Estará todo perdido? ¡Prepárense para sorprenderse con el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
